Dragon Ball Neo
by SuperMikeh
Summary: Taking place sixty-nine years after the event of Dragon Ball Z and ignoring the events of GT, this story follows a young man named Bruce, a sixteen year old member of the Turtle School and his friends as they are tasked with saving the world as the new generation of Earth's Special Forces.
1. Prologue

The Golden Warriors: saviors of the Planet Earth. The Golden Warriors were a group of extraterrestrials and humans alike who banded together on several accounts to combat several threats to the Earth. This was decades ago, according to the textbooks. However, their legend stills lives on and the mark they made on the Earth is something that will never be forgotten.

Son Gohan, one of the few known members of the Golden Warriors has made one of the most significant impacts of the world. During the prime of his life, the esteemed scholar published a book called "Groundbreaking Science". This book detailed the inner workings of a formidable force located inside every living being in the universe and beyond: ki.

Ki is essentially component in any living thing: their life force. By utilizing this force, like most martial artists did already, humans were able to accomplish many things deemed impossible otherwise. However, the handbook taught humans how to project this energy out of their body in the form of destructive waves, element-oriented attacks and so on. While other races were already naturally adept at utilizing Ki, humans quickly rose up the ranks and between the book's publishing and present time, Earth became the one of the most capable planets in the galaxy.

Soon after Ki was introduced to Earth's populous, Martial Arts Schools became more popular. One of the most well known schools on the Earth are the Turtle Academy for Martial Arts, led by Sifu Kame, one of the strongest humans on Earth. Another one being the Crane School for Advanced Martial Arts, led by the ever-fierce Master Taiyoen and the Dancing Sword School, led by Son Goshi, a descendent of the publisher of Groundbreaking Science and a man with overwhelming powers.

Earth is not only inhabited by humans but by other species, such as Namekians and Majins. After the book was published on Earth and the sudden interest of Martial Arts, many Namekians found themselves moving to Earth in order to get stronger and learn new techniques. Majins appeared hundreds of years ago and are pink humanoid creatures known for their antennae, natural proficiency with ki and several steam-blowing holes in their body.

The story starts now. The story that follows a young man and his friends as they are suddenly put in the position to save the world from many, impending attacks.


	2. West City (March 2nd, Age 853)

Author Notes: Hello everyone, my name is SupahMikeh and this is my story on Fanfiction. Net. I hope you guys enjoy it! I worked really hard.

* * *

The Turtle Academy For Martial Arts, located in the south side of Papaya Island, home to the Tenkaichi Budokai. The school was built to look similar to the temple, aesthetically speaking. The building stood almost as tall as mountain, the sun's ray gleaming off of the red steel that school was composed off. Golden bricks were laid out in front of the entrance, which was just an opening with a large cloth draped over it. On the cloth, the kanji for Turtle was painted bright, white lettering.

The sun was beating down heavily on Sifu Kame, who was located directly in front of the school. The man seemed to be in his late forties or early fifties, his long, cream white facial hair being a testament to the fact. The man was bald, his freshly waxed head gleaming with intensity to match the glowing orange orb in the sky. His eyes were dark, full of an abundant amount of acquired knowledge from the years he's been on the Earth. As far as his clothing went, the old man wore a yellow robe with dark blue pants and black flat shoes. The two most distinctive things about the man were the things that made Sifu Kame himself. The first thing was the large, purple Turtle Shell located on his back, which is said to be weigh a ton. The second was the incense burns located on his forehead. "Are you ready, Bruce?" Sifu Kame said to the young man in front of him, waving his wooden stick warily.

In front of Sifu Kame stood a teenage, no older than sixteen years, with dark skin, emerald green eyes and low cut, black hair. Bruce, as the boy was named, wore an orange training gi with a dark blue shirt under with match wristbands and sash, which was around his waist. He was very much taller than the grizzled man in front of him, standing at about 5'9". A smile stretched across his face and his hands went to his waist. "Definitely, Sifu Kame."

Sifu Kame smiled.

Bruce looked down at Sifu Kame and held his hand out for a handshake. "Don't worry about me, old man." He reassured. "I'll be fine. I'm old enough to be on my own now."

Sifu Kame nodded and shook the boy's hand. "You're right, Bruce." He said in a low voice, his rather straight face not matching the emotion in his face in the slight. "Good luck in the city. Don't forget about your old man."

"Never," Bruce said, shaking Sifu Kame's hand firmly and flashing him a quick thumbs up. "I really appreciate you taking care of me these past sixteen years, Old man."

"It was a pleasure to raise a fine warrior such as yourself." Sifu Kame responded, retracting his arms and folding his arms behind his back. "I never expected you to become this powerful when I first found you in the woods, Bruce."

Bruce smiled brightly but it soon faded. The two stood there, staring at each other as tears began to well-up in the younger's man eyes. Taking a quick step forward, Bruce brought his adoptive father into a deep embrace. Sifu Kame hugged Bruce back, patting the young warrior on the back. "You'll do well." Sifu Kame said.

Bruce broke the embrace and took a step back, shouldering his backpack onto him and turning away. "Alright," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "I'll see ya."

"Come back to visit." Sifu Kame said calmly, smiling slightly.

Bruce turned to his former teacher and adoptive father, a bright smile shining through his tears. "I will," he responded before slowly lifting off into the air. Once he rose high enough, a light began to flicker around him before forming an coat of blue flames around. His aura thickened and the teen looked down once more before rocketing off into the distance.

Although Bruce was gone behind the horizon, Sifu Kame still looked up to the sky, tears falling from his eyes. Otherwise, the senior looked relatively calm. A blond woman came from behind the yellow drape in front of the entrance and stood next to Sifu Kame. The man looked up to his taller wife before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's almost like when she died, right?" His wife said, placing one arm on her husband's head and a hand to his waist.

Sifu Kame didn't respond. Instead, he just wiped away his tears and continued to look into the sky.

* * *

It has been three days since Bruce decided to move into the metropolis that is West City and those three days were not kind to the young man. Apparently, the thousand yen was only enough for one month's rent and when renting an apartment in the illustrious West City, three months was supposed to be paid upfront upon moving in. Bruce didn't have enough for the initial three-month payment and was unemployed, which was a double whammy in his situation. The landlord then gave him an proposition: get a job within two weeks or leave the apartment complex and find somewhere else to live. Bruce found himself frustrated in the streets of West City, sitting on the bench on the corner of Hercule Avenue.

The teenager sat there, slouched over with chin buried in his hands as his eyes on the ground. Bruce was obviously dispirited. He had been on the job hunt and everywhere he went wouldn't hire anyone that didn't have experience. Bruce believed it was very hard to get experience unless he's had a job in the first place and when he used that plea to his potential employers, he was simply casted out or ignored. Now, the teen was out of luck. He only had fifty yen left, which he was supposed to spend on food and then after that, he was broke. Soon enough, the young marital artist would be pennyless and homeless, and then forced to move back into the Turtle Academy with Sifu Kame. As much he loved his adoptive father, Bruce came here to prove that he could survive on his own. "Man, this sucks." He said to no one in particular.

After sitting there for another fifteen minutes, Bruce rose from his bench and continued his walk down the street.

Within minutes, Bruce came upon a bank. His eyes lit up, because this wasn't just a bank to him: it was a job opportunity. Clearing his throat, the martial artist pushed open the glass door casually and doing the smoothest walk he could muster, walked into the building. The interior of the building was packed at all, upper class citizens moving between bank tellers and ATM machines. The teen looked around, noticing that while all the counters had lines that extended to the back of the building, there was one teller that was dealing with one person, who seemed to be causing a ruckus at that and no one else was in that line. Behind that person, who was a female, were two big, bald, muscular men dressed in dark black suits.

Seeing nothing wrong, Bruce began to walk up to the counter, still doing the smoothest walk he could muster. One of the men eyed carefully before moving up to intercept the teen. Bruce attempted to change his course to make his obvious that he was attempting to move around the man but the large man made it apparent that Bruce wasn't getting around him. Bruce stopped in front of the man and looked up at him. "Excuse me," he said politely.

"You cannot go to this teller. Miss Briefs is dealing with her business. This is her private teller for the next hour." The man responded in a monotone voice, as if he was programmed to say something he's been saying all day.

Briefs? That name sounded extremely familiar. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the man before looking around, noticing that a majority of the people in the bank had their eyes on him. "But," he began, looking genuinely confused. "This isn't a private bank. Shouldn't this lady go somewhe—"

"What do you mean this account is frozen too?!" a voice interrupted. Bruce leaned to the side, noting that the voice came from the girl in front. She turned around in exasperation, which gave the teen an opportunity to get a good look of her. She had long purple hair, which was tied back and bright blue eyes. Her skin was very light, near pale and she was wearing a black tank top and khaki shorts. A blue sweater was wrapped around her waist and on her feet, the girl was wearing golden boots with two "C"s on them, a lower case "c" inside the an upper case "C" in black lettering outline with white.

Bruce recognized that symbol. That was the same symbol he saw on the outside of the bank, on certain cars he's seen driving through the city but he had no idea what it meant. He knew it was familiar.

"Miss Jeana," the bank teller said, his voice shaking with uneasiness. "I'm sorry, your father is in the process of terminating your accounts. He said you've been wasting too much money shopping and you need to learn the value of the dollar."

"Value of a what?" the girl, Jeana Briefs, responded.

The bank teller simply sighed and Bruce snickered, overhearing the comment. Jeana glared at him before turning back to the bank teller. Bruce looked up at the guy in front of him, presumably one of Jeana's two bodyguards. It was at this moment, the bank's doors were pushed open and a blast of light shot into the room. Screams filled the room and everyone dropped to the ground with the exception of Bruce, Jeana and the bodyguards. "Everyone get down!"

Bruce turned around to face the entrance and standing there were two humans, dressed in all black with balls of concentrated energy – Ki – in their hands. "What the hell?" Bruce let out and at that moment, the two men entered the bank, tossing their energy spheres around careless. Two hit the ceiling, dropping debris unto the citizens. Another went into the walls of the room and the last one happened to soaring toward Bruce and the bodyguards.

Bruce smirked. "You don't know who you're messing—" before he could finish his sentence and sink into his martial arts stance, he was pushed aside by the bodyguard, who deflected the ki blast with minimal effort.

"This bank is being held up!" one of the men said, holding up a ki blast threateningly as his partner closed the glass doors behind them. The two bodyguards looked at each other before nodding and dropped into a pose, preparing to combat the two bank robbers. Bruce, now on the floor, rubbed his butt and then looked up at Jeana, who stood there confidently, pretty sure that her bodyguards would dispatch these robbers without a problem.

From what Bruce could tell, the two robbers were a bit stronger than the two bodyguards in terms of Ki but as for martial arts skill, he didn't know what exactly what they were capable of. However, with a trained eye that came with his own years of training under Sifu Kame, he could tell that the all four combatants had no formal training but the bodyguard's martial arts technique was sloppy and imperfect by a large amount.

The bodyguards engaged in combat with the two robbers the moment they proclaimed that they would be taking money from the bank and Bruce prepared himself, just in case he would have to intervene. The bodyguard Bruce encountered threw a heavy right hook, slugging the foremost robber in the face but the man quickly recovered, leaping up high and releasing a ki blast into the bodyguard's stomach. The bodyguard stumbled, a hole blown in his shirt with steaming billowing off the burn. He clenched the point of impact but the man rushed him, releasing a barrage of ki blasts onto the man's torso from close range.

Surprisingly, some of the ki blasts missed, skimming the bodyguard and hitting counters behind him. The ones that did land knocked that bodyguard to the ground.

Bruce looked over to Jeana, whose expression of pure confidence began to slowly melt into a look of horror. "Oh god, Lee. Haro, Lee's hurt." Bruce heard the girl mutter, raising her hand over her mouth. A sudden spike in one of the robber's ki brought Bruce's attention back to the fight.

The second bodyguard, Haro, was knocking his opponent around. The robber was bleeding from his forehead and nose, stumbling back as Haro's heavy hands slammed into him. The spike in ki that Bruce sensed was the other robber releasing a heavily concentrated ki blast into the back of Haro, making him stumble forward. At this point, Bruce decided to intervene, his aura coming to life around him as he prepared to charge forward. However, he was too late when Haro hit the ground next to the robber he was fighting, beckoning a scream from a now terrified Jeana. The scream broke Bruce's concentration and made him look over to the girl, who was on the ground, crying hysterically.

The robbers turned their attention to the girl, blinking in confusion. "Why are you crying?" The bleeding robber asked rhetorically.

"Please!" Jeana cried out, her voice cracking as she cried hysterically. "Don't kill anyone. My daddy owns this bank. I'll give as much money you want. Just don't hurt anyone else."

"Your daddy owns this bank?" the bleeding robber repeated before looking to his partner and smiling deviously. "You're the daughter of Boser Briefs?"

Both Bruce and Jeana noticed this smile. Jeana simply stared at the robber.

"That means you'll go for more than we can get in this bank. So why don't we take you and the money, then get more money from your dad?" the other robber said, causing Jeana to cringe.

Bruce didn't waste any time. A sharp yell left his throat, causing everyone to look to him as his ki flared violently. The ground below him cracked under the pressure created by the amount of raw energy he expelled at once and Bruce shot forward, levitating just above the ground as he raced toward the bloodied robber. Before he could protect himself, Bruce's leg came out and the martial artist kicked the robber with immense force, launching him off the ground and through the glass door. Bruce watched his target crash into a cop car, which just arrived.

"How the hell are you so fast?" the other robber let out and Bruce whipped around, slamming the back of his closed fist into the man's face. The sound of his jaw cracking echoed through the bank, accompanying the police sirens just outside.

Utilizing his momentum, Bruce brought his other fist into the man's gut before kneeing him in the groin, causing him to crumble to a heap on the ground. The robber groaned before falling unconscious. Bruce stood over the unconscious man, a stern expression dressing his face. His green eyes moved from the body in front of him to the citizens in the bank, who all looked shocked. Within moments, the stern look left his face and an innocent, nervous mien. "Is everyone…okay?" he asked.

The bank erupted into thunderous applause and Bruce turned to Jeana, who looked delighted.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I decided that I'm going to a few questions just in case anyone is confused. The robbers utilizing ki, I've decided that in this story, many of the general public will be able to use ki, even if just a little bit. After all, (I'm guessing) after Gohan's book is published, many humans become well-versed in ki manipulation and martial arts. Anyway, I would usually put a technique glossary here but there were no signatures moves used in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think by dropping a review.

-SupahMikeh


	3. Bodyguard (March 3rd, Age 853)

A/N: This is Chapter two! Enjoy and review, telling me what you thought of the story.

* * *

"Nice job, young man." The police officer commended, smiling at Bruce and shaking his hand.

"Thank you," Bruce said awkwardly. An uneasy smile stretched across his face. His eyes moved from the police officer to the area around him, noting how the police were clearing up the area. The two robbers were restrained with specialized handcuffs, which nullified any attempt at ki use and provided a powerful shock upon the act. The bodyguards were put onto stretchers and into ambulances while Jeana stood over next to the ambulance, talking to a police officer as he took notes. His attention went back to the police officer in front of him, who was now turned away and talking to one of his co-workers. A perplexed look came upon the officer's face and the man turned to Bruce, sighing.

"Something wrong, officer?" Bruce asked, arching his eyebrows.

"While you saved everyone's lives here today, young man." He began, placing his hands on his hips. "You're going to have to either pay for the damages you caused or go to jail for destruction of property."

Bruce nearly fell over. "Wha-!? I don't even have money for my rent!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, young man." The police officer responded. "It's not my orders. It came straight from the manager of the bank himself."

With that, the officer left the young martial artist alone and the teen sat down in front of the bank. Bruce turned his head and saw Jeana standing a little ways over awkwardly. She turned to him and the two engaged in what had to be one of the most awkward staring contests ever. Jeana's face contorted into several different expressions, as if she was contemplating something, before looking around suspiciously and walking over to the teen. Bruce watched her as she approached him and the young lady stopped right next to him, before taking a seat as well.

"You saved me and, well, everyone." She said, her eyes wide as she stared at Bruce.

Bruce smiled. "It was no problem. I was raised to protect those who need it. You guys needed it, I did it."

"You're gonna' get charged for damages, you know that, right?" Jeana said abruptly and Bruce dropped his head, as he nearly forgotten.

"Yeah, I do. " He responded, as if he was just coming to terms with it at that moment himself.

"I can negate that." Jeana said, a small smirk forming over her face. Bruce looked up and placed his hands on her shoulders, an ear-to-ear grin on his face. Jeana shrugged his hands off before holding her hand up, index finger to the sky. "On one condition."

Bruce raised one eyebrow, a skeptical look on his face. "What is it?' he asked warily.

"You have to my new bodyguard."

Bruce simply looked at her before arching his eyebrows and pursing his lips. Jeana looked at him, his eyes narrowed as if to gauge his reaction. The girl then began to speak again. "I'll pay you and everything. I heard you say something about your rent, I can give you a secure to place to live." She goaded. Bruce looked at her and then to the ambulance, which held her former (if he took the job), incapacitated bodyguards. He then looked at the police officers, which were conversing with a short bald man who kept pointing at Bruce and jumping around as if angry.

"You already have bodyguards," he said.

"Oh please," Jeana scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Those are some former wrestler guys my dad found and hired. You're obviously way stronger than them."

"What makes you say that?" Bruce asked, looking away from Jeana.

"You took that robbers without any effort at all." She responded flatly, a sarcastic undertone accompanying her comment.

Bruce and Jeana said there in a moment of silence for about a minute or so before Jeana stood up and placed her hands on her hips, sighing in annoyance. "Are you going to take the job or what?"

Bruce looked up at her for second before standing up and nodding. "Okay, I'll do it."

Jeana clapped her hands together and smiled. "Good!" she reached into her pocket and pulled a high tech, square shaped phone. "Okay, take your phone out so I can give you the information."

Bruce just looked at her and tugged at his shirt, closing his eyes awkwardly. "I don't have a phone." He commented honestly.

Jeana tilted her head in confusion. "How old are you?"  
"Sixteen."

"And you don't have a phone?" she asked.

"No," Bruce responded against, smiling sheepishly. "Never needed one."

Jeana sighed. "You must've grown up in the wilderness or something." She joked before putting her phone into her shorts pockets. "Okay, come to the Capsule Corporation Building tomorrow morning around eleven o'clock and ask for me at the front desk."

Bruce nodded. "One problem, though."

"What?"

"I don't know your name." he said.

That seemed to be the third stupidest thing she said since they've met within these five minutes. Jeana couldn't help but smile. "My name is Jeana Briefs."

"Well, I'm Bruce." The martial artist said and Jeana nodded.

"I have to go now. Remember: tomorrow morning, Bruce!" she said before turning away and ran into the crowd of citizens, disappearing amongst them. The teen stood there for a while before walking away. At least he had a job.

Bruce was up at ten o'clock sharp. The teen performed his morning rituals before sliding on his martial arts gi. The teen pulled at the fabric, a sense of nostalgia rushing over him as he thought about his days at the Turtle School. He then left the apartment, carrying a backpack and a bedroll. His eyes scanned the area and upon seeing no one around, his aura flickered to life and the teen shot off into the sky.

Things seem to be getting better for the young warrior. Upon coming home from the bank, his landlord was standing in front of his apartment. She said that she heard about his heroic action during the bank heist and that he was allowed to stay for one month without rent and only have to pay two months rent up front. Bruce, however, informed her that he was moving out because of a new job (he made sure not to specify) and the landlord went along with it without a problem, claiming that she get another tenant in that apartment within no time at all.

Bruce shot through the skies. Last night, before heading home, the teen decided to head to one of the many libraries around the city and read about the Capsule Corporation, a company he surprisingly knew very little about. He remembered saying that the company created the martial arts outfits and staffs the school uses but other than that, Bruce was drawing all blanks. Upon reading up on the company, everything was clearer.

Capsule Corporation was a galaxy wide organization, having branches on many planets and is in league with the World Trade Organization, a reformed administration that is essentially the hub for all the planet's trades and business ventures. With the WTO's help, Lord Shori, the leader of the organization, help spread Capsule Corporation's power to several planets and now, the company is the biggest manufacturer for battle armor, high tech energy scouters, amongst other things. It really amazed Bruce how he managed to encounter the heir to such a powerful company.

Bruce looked around for the building, which, according to the pictures he's seen, shouldn't be hard to miss. His emerald eyes locked onto it in the distance. It was a large pod shaped building surrounded by smaller buildings, which were then surrounded by a large wall with one central entrance. Bruce landed on the blind side of the wall before walking the rest of the way. The teen came up to the gate, where a large police officer was standing, holding a weird gun-like contraption and a green visor over his right eye.

"What business do you have here?" the man asked, his voice deep and manly.

"I'm Bruce. I'm here to see Jeana Briefs. She told me to come here." He said nervously, adjusting his backpack. The man tapped the side of his visor, which then started to beep. He nearly snickered when the number "3" popped onto his screen. The officer then pulled out a notepad and flipped through it slowly. Bruce stood there, awkwardly. He practiced patience during his time at the Turtle School but this was ridiculous.

"Bruce, you're good to go." The officer said after getting the last page of his notepad. The gate opened and Bruce nodded to the man of the law before walking right through. To his left was a group of scientists with a man dressed in blue spandex with yellow and white armor over it. The man was standing completely still as the scientists eyed him carefully and took notes on their notepads. Bruce looked around the entire compound: scientists were working several different things and the teen couldn't help but smile in amazement.

"Bruce, you came!" hollered a familiar voice. His focus went onto the girl in front of him. Jeana came walking down the path, dressed in a dark blue sundress with her hair tied. She held a large hat in her hand, placing it over her chest. She smiled at her bodyguard and held up her hat, striking a model-esque pose. "You know it's designer, no need to ask."

"…I wasn't going to." Bruce responded innocently.

Jeana blinked at him and sighed. "You know nothing about fashion obviously." She retorted in a low voice, placing the hat on her head and crossing her arms over her chest. Bruce seemed slightly offended as he once again tugged at the fabric of his gi.

"So, why am I here exactly?" Bruce asked.

"Oh yes." Jeana said, looking up at the sky. "My father wants to talk to you in the Training Gravity Room but first I have to show you your apartment within the compound." She turned and walked away, skipping at first before continuing her walk. "Come on, Bruce."

Bruce hurried after his client.

Bruce was amazed. The new apartment was located inside the same building as the gravity room, per Doctor Briefs' order. The interior was quaint and perfect for the teenager. There was a kitchen, although Bruce can't really cook anything besides traditional breakfast, a full bathroom, a living room with a large screen television and a small one-person bedroom. The apartment's walls were white were the furniture was black, red or orange (depending on the room). There was a box on the coffee table with Bruce's name on it. "What's that?" the teen asked, placing his bag onto the couch and reaching for the box.

"A present from me." Jeana said, nodding in approval. Bruce opened the box and pulled out the contents, which was a high-tech, square shaped phone akin to the one Jeana had except in black. Inside the box was a thick red case that was supposed to go on the phone.

Bruce smiled at the purple haired girl. "Thanks, Jeana."

"You should have a phone. What teenager doesn't?" Jeana asked rhetorically. "I fixed that, though. I can reach you whenever I want now."

"Aren't I always going to be near you?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know. My dad said it was going to be 'different' this time. Whatever that means." Jeana replied.

"Huh." Bruce muttered before turning his attention back to his newly acquired phone.

"Speaking of Daddy, he's waiting for us in the Gravity Room. "

Bruce nodded and placing his phone onto the coffee table, the two headed out, closing the door behind them.

Bruce and Jeana walked through the hall of the main building, an extremely long corridor that got darker as it stretched on. The two walked in silence, other than the sound of Jeana's sandals hitting the tilted floor. The two came to a large door and Jeana inputted a code into the keypad next to the door. The door slid open and the two walked in. Standing in the middle of the room was a tall man wearing a lab coat. His hair was a dark shade of a purple, a little darker than Jeana's own, and spiked off of his scalp. His eyes, as opposed to Jeana's bright blue eyes, were extremely dark. A smile graced his face upon the duo's arrival.

"Ah, Honey, is this Bruce?" He asked, his arms folded behind his back as he approached the two.

"Yes, Daddy." Jeana replied and Bruce bowed respectfully.

"Ah, bowing? Something to expect from a member of the esteemed Turtle School, huh?" Dr. Briefs said, chuckling slightly. "So, Bruce, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Um, sure, sir." Bruce said, his voice cracking a little.

"You came all the way from Papaya Island to West City, what were you hoping to accomplish, young man?"

"Uh," Bruce hesitated. "I came here to prove to my teacher that I could live on my own and survive in the world."

"Very good." Dr. Briefs commented, clasping his hands together. "Now, do you believe in fate?"

Bruce arched his eyebrows. "Yes, I do."

"I'm a scientist and I believe in a fate, isn't that a little odd?"

"Not at all." Bruce commented and Dr. Briefs laughed wholeheartedly.

"I like you, Bruce. Now, the officer guarding the gate said your ki level was very low."

Bruce looked to the ground, a sweat drop appearing on the side of his face. Dr. Briefs walked past Bruce, gesturing his daughter to follow. The two walked next another door at the side of the room, which led to a separate room. "I saw the surveillance video from the bank, Bruce. You released only a fraction of your ki and it devastated the ground under you. You're way stronger than four."

Bruce nodded. "I am a lot stronger than I let off, yes."

"Let's see then." Dr. Briefs said, entering the room with his daughter. The two were now behind a glass window and the doctor spoke into a microphone. "Bruce, nod if you can hear me."

Bruce looked over to the glass and nodded.

"I'm going to see how strong you really are. I'm going to up the gravity in the room a bit and you need to do whatever you can to stay upright, understood?"

Bruce looked uneasy but he nodded. The head scientist then pointed to a screen right above the glass. "That will display your power level, if you do what you're supposed to do of course."

Bruce took a deep breath and looked at the screen above the glass. Without warning, a powerful force hit the martial artist, causing him to fall to his knees. The gravity was nearly crushing him and the lights in the room went from white to red, making the room resemble hell. The martial arts had to bite his tongue because he wanted to howl out in pain right now. Suddenly, with everything he could muster, the teen attempted to stand. Ki flared to life around him, forming a blue aura that began to flicker in and out of existence. The veins on his arms and neck began to bulge violently as Bruce screamed out, the aura around him now solidifying and staying constant.

The teen was now hunched over, his aura intensifying and hugging him like a blanket. His emerald eyes fell onto the screen above the glass window but the numbers were moving too fast for him to follow. The ground under him began to crack slightly and with one loud yell, the teen stood upright, albeit still struggling, his body stiff and his aura raging. The room returned to its normal settings and Bruce collapsed, panting heavily. Dr. Briefs and Jeana came over to Bruce, the latter staring in complete awe. Dr. Briefs clapped slowly, nodding in approval.

"More like four thousand." Jeana said, staring up at the screen.

"Four thousand eight hundred seventy six, to be exact." Dr. Briefs commented, without even looking up at the screen. "You're way stronger than most humans. You must've trained hard."

Bruce was too tired to answer.

"Very impressive, Bruce." Dr. Briefs commended once more. "You're more than strong enough to protect my daughter. You're hired!"

* * *

BAM! Chapter Two is up and ready. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm trying to pull the story along but not too fast, so it should pick up within the next two chapters. I'd like to shout out those who favorited my story already. I'm going to work extra hard so you guys won't regret that decision. I'm going to say this, though. I know those deep DBZ fans may say that Bruce's power level is too high, that's he a human but you must remember this isn't a different time. This is is a time period where everyone knows how to use ki. That being said, however, not everyone is in the four thousands. For example, maybe the Earth's military is in the one thousands, maybe. And that's alot in that day and age. Because the strongest people were the Saiyans and there are practically none of those alive. Plus, Bruce's high power level will be explained a lot later in the story. Just bare with me. Leave a review and tell me what you think!

Power Levels:

Jeana: 54

Doctor Briefs: 2

Bruce: 3 (Repressed), 4, 876 (Base)


	4. Martial Arts (May 12th, Age 853)

Months passed like days and spring gradually faded into summer. Bruce's job as a bodyguard wasn't that bad, actually. It was pretty simple: just follow Jeana around as she shops. She wasn't going to school anymore because summer was in full swing.

The two teenagers walked through West City's streets, the sun beating down heavily. A sweat drenched Bruce as he held an umbrella high over Jeana's head, while carrying several shopping bags in his other hand. People walked past, the two teens advancing through the metropolis. Bruce's eyes bounced between Jeana, who was scrolling through her phone and the sky. This wasn't the most fun job, but it wasn't the hardest. While Bruce was a hard-worker, it felt kind of good to simply relax while getting work done for once.

However, he didn't enjoy being her pack-mule. The young man stayed quiet because it is what he signed up for.

"Where to now?" Bruce asked.

"Hm, we can call a cab and just head home." Jeana said, not looking up from her phone. Bruce nodded and the two came to a halt at the end of the sidewalk. Jeana slid her phone into her pocket before turning to Bruce. "You can have the day off tomorrow, Bruce."

Bruce blinked in confusion. "Why? I had a day off two days go."

"Yeah, I feel like I've been working you hard since you became my bodyguard." She confessed, leading Bruce to believe that she has at least a little compassion. "Besides, you're a teenager too! I bet you have an interesting life!"

Bruce just stood there awkwardly. A perplexed look appeared on his face. A life, which in Jeana's head meant shopping and partying, was something Bruce didn't have. All his life, he was either doing schoolwork, physical labor back at the dojo or training in his martial arts. Besides the students from the Turtle School, who he seldom talked with the exception of a couple, he had no friends.

Besides Jeana, who was more his client than anything.

"Attention citizens of West City!" a voice called out, drawing Bruce from his thoughts. Both he and Jeana turned to the source of the voice, which was from across the street.

In front of the entrance to Middle Park, a large park located in the center of West city that stretched for blocks, was an anthromorphic dog-man, also known as a furry, standing on a table, megaphone to his mouth. The person was wearing a black t-shirt with a giant red symbol on it, sort of resembling a pair of trousers, and long khaki pants. Around him were crowds of people, all looking up at the dog as if he were preaching, which garnered a sigh from Jeana.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked, looking to the purple haired girl.

"That's a guy who talks about some sort of army like, every day." Jeana said with such disinterest. Bruce's expression was blank, his eyes bouncing from her to the dog-man across the street.

"The Red Pants Army wants you!" He shouted, pointed ambiguously in the crowd. Many clapped and the man smiled, showing all of his canine teeth. The furry man held the megaphone proudly, pointing once more while looking off into the proverbial sunset. "Tired of the way this world is? Tired of this martial arts school dominating the world? You want equality, we have it!"

"What?" Bruce spat, a lot louder than necessary. He dropped the umbrella and Jeana was going to say something, but kept quiet upon seeing the astounded look on the martial artists face.

"The Red Pants Army is the new world order. Join us and aid in the revolution!" The man jumped down from the table, and Bruce noticed how short he actually was. He gestured for many people to line up in front of the table and they all signed a sort of form.

"The Red Pants Army?" Bruce asked, looking to Jeana once more.

"No idea." Jeana responded casually, waving a cab over. The yellow taxi pulled to the curb and Jeana got into the vehicle first, Bruce still standing there a little hesitantly. Jeana poked her head out of the car, looking up to her bodyguard. "Hey, wanna' get in the cab?" Jeana said sarcastically.

Bruce didn't answer. The teenager looked down both sides of the street before sprinting across the sideway, narrowly dodging cars as they raced down the West City streets. Jeana just sat there, slack-jawed as she watched Bruce pushed through the crowd of people. Something told her to get out of the car and follow him but another thing told her to stay put, so stay put she did.

Bruce was fuming but didn't look it. He had a default, monotone facial expression but his eyes spoke of the anger he felt. Ever since the creation of Martial Arts Schools, there had been great opposition towards them. It was known that Martial Arts and the workings of ki being introduced to the general public could have some bad effects but it could also bring forth good things. It was all up to the person with the power and the world has been in relative peace since the introduction. The teenager used his martial arts to protect and for sport and if he did, so could everyone else.

Bruce got to the front of the line and slammed his hands onto the wooden table, starling the anthromorphic man.

The dog man looked up at Bruce, looking him over before noticing the "Turtle" symbol on his chest "Oh, a martial artist here to join the Red Pants? That's funny." The dog spat.

"Why are you insulting Martial Arts?" Bruce said sternly, his eyes narrowing into a glare. The dog-man scoffed in response, standing up and moving from behind the table. Although he was a full foot shorter than Bruce, that didn't faze him in the least.

"Because Martial Artists are the devil's workmen! You guys think you're the strongest and demi-gods because you guys can use ki!" The dog-man shouted and the crowd around him cheered in agreement. Bruce gritted his teeth, his anger becoming apparent on his face now. His gaze fell onto the cheering crowd before going back to the man.

"You're wrong!" Bruce shot back, holding his hand up.

"And if I am?" The dog-man retorted, holding his arms over his face in mock fright. "Are you going to hurt me with your ki powers?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. Deciding the conversation was over, the teen turned away and pushed through the crowd, going to the car in which Jeana was waiting for him patiently.

"Hiyah!" Bruce shouted, his fist slamming into the fighting dummy's face, pulling back quickly and spinning around, slamming another back fist into the dummy's side. The warrior paused upon his strike, taking a deep breath before standing up straight. The teenager was at it for hours, his heart pounding in his ears as a testament to his training. Along with that, Bruce has something to release his frustration on, which rooted from the incident with the dog-man just yesterday, and that was always good.

Dr. Briefs was kind enough to transform one of Capsule Corporation's many weight rooms into a training room for Bruce, allowing him to practice his martial arts during his free time. The teenager enjoyed the room greatly but fighting plastic dummies that couldn't do anything wasn't exactly thrilling. Bruce plopped onto the ground, rubbing his bruised knuckles while daydreaming about his times back at the Turtle School, sparring with his peers and his many wins and losses.

Deciding that the he had trained enough, Bruce advanced over to the corner of the training room and picked up his gym towel, wiping the sweat from his face. Bruce then picked up the rest of his belongings and left the room.

Bruce walked through the Capsule Corporations' corridors absent-mindedly, his mind drifting off to another place. The young man turned the corner and his eyes met the back of his Jeana's head. She was standing by the door with her father and mother and they both looked annoyed. In front of them was a young boy, on his knees with a piece of paper in his hand, seemingly pleading.

"You have to let me go!" The young boy shouted at the top of his lungs, holding the paper up to the three in front of him.

"I'm sorry, son—" Doctor Briefs said, trying to let his child down easily.

"Give it a rest, Tamoe!" Jeana interjected. "Dad isn't going to let you compete in some martial arts tournament!"

"But why not!?" Tamoe, the boy, said, standing up now. He was clad in a white button shirt and khaki pants. His hair was spiked and was a dark shade of purple, a combination of his father and mother's hair.

"Honey," Mrs. Brief said in her sweet voice. " You just got back from your Grandmother's estate, I think you should be home for a while now."

"Come on!" Tamoe shouted again.

Jeana sighed and turned away from Tamoe, her eyes locking on Bruce now. Her mouth morphed into a small smile and walked toward the martial artist. "If anyone should be entering that Tenkai-whatever tournament, it should be this guy." Jeana proclaimed, placing a hand on her bodyguard's shoulder.

Bruce felt uneasy and Tamoe just glared at him.

"What makes him so special?" Tamoe exclaimed.

"Years of training at a martial arts school." Jeana retorted sharply, her smile enlarging. Tamoe narrowed his eyes and sighed before storming out of the building.

Doctor Briefs and his wife simply sighed. Jeana scoffed and Bruce was just lost. "Who was that?" Bruce asked, turning to the purple haired girl next to him.

"My brother. He wanted to participate in that Tenkai-whatever they hold every once and while on Papaya Island." Jeana replied, her hands moving to her hip.

"The Tenkaichi Budokai?" Bruce corrected. "And wait, you have a brother?"

"Yeah, that thingy. And he's been at our grandmother's for the past two weeks." Jeana replied dryly, staring through the glass doors at her brother, who disappeared over the horizon. "Have you thought about being in the tournament, Bruce?"

"Of course," Bruce replied. "I just don't have time anymore, though." He said with a sense of finality, adjusting the towel around his shoulders and beginning to walk away.

"Bruce, why don't you participate this year?" Doctor Briefs interjected, walking up to the two. Bruce blinked before looking to Jeana, who nodded in agreement. His mind went back to his time at the Turtle School, how Sifu Kame would constantly tell him he's not ready for the Tenkaichi Budokai. Bruce was independent now, so it was quite possible that things are different. The tournament brought fighters from across the globe, some of the best actually.

Doctor Briefs saw the look in Bruce's eyes and just nodded. "Think about it, Bruce. We'll be wiling to give you the time off." And with that, the doctor walked away.

"Yeah, man. Think about it." Jeana said, patting Bruce on the back before following her dad.

Tamoe sprinted into the woods just outside the housing compound, tears welling up in the teenager's eyes. _This isn't fair_, he thought. The young man came to a halt in a small clearing in the woods. "It's not fair at all."

"I agree, man." A voice came from behind the boy. Tamoe spun around on his heel and dropped into a martial arts stance, facing the source of the voice. Bruce was standing there, arms folded behind his head. He and the younger boy made eye contact for a split second and the former snickered, alarming Tamoe. Tamoe only solidified his stance. "Hey, what's so funny!?" Tamoe shouted angrily.

"Your stance is so poor and open." Bruce stated. "Someone could just slip in and land a powerful jab to your midsection." His eyes moved over the entire boy, causing him to blush from embarrassment. Tamoe raised a fist to the Turtle warrior, his face cherry red.

"Yeah, right!" Tamoe exclaimed, his voice crackling slightly. "I'm the best fighter in this field right now!"

Bruce arched his eyebrows quizzically. A small smile appeared on his face. "Ya' really think so?" He roused. He saw the fire ignite in Tamoe's eyes. Bruce was taught better: he would never entice or provoke anyone but something was telling him that this kid was…worth the effort. The Turtle Student stretched before crouching down into his stance and holding a hand out, beckoning Tamoe. "Then prove it."

Tamoe hesitated. His blue eyes gazed heavily on the more seasoned fighter in front of him. Taking a deep breath and throwing caution to the wind, he took a step forward and broke into a mad rush, moving the distance like an angry bull. "I'll show you!" He shouted, throwing a sloppy punch.

A sudden spike in the kid's ki caught Bruce off-guard and the punch hit home. The kid was strong physically, which also alarmed Bruce. Tamoe smiled and began to follow up with a flurry of punches, all aimed for Bruce's mid-section. The dark-skinned teen recovered quickly, utilizing the momentum from his stumble to spin around and grab Tamoe's left wrist, pulling it across his chest to stop his onslaught.

"Wow…you're pretty good at masking your ki." Bruce said, slight shock lacing his voice.

Tamoe looked genuinely confused but that soon turned into a look of anger. "Shut up! I don't even know what you're talking about!" He attempted to kick Bruce in the thigh but his opponent was too skilled. Bruce, still a tight grip on Tamoe's wrist, danced around the kick and dragged the child into the ground. Tamoe slammed into the grass, dirt forcing its way into his mouth.

Bruce looked down at Tamoe, who then sat up to face the winner of their scuffle. "You're not so bad after all."

"Yeah, whatever." Tamoe responded angrily, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away.

"Why do you want to enter the tournament anyway?" Bruce asked, plopping down onto the grass next to Tamoe. That was his reason for coming out into the woods looking for the boy anyhow. Tamoe stayed quiet for a while, the fact he lost so quickly not yet settling with him. After a couple of minutes, he sighed and turned back to Bruce, simply staring at him. "Well?" Bruce said, leaning toward the purple haired boy.

"I want to be strong like the Golden Warriors!" Tamoe said bluntly and Bruce once again arched his eyebrows in response.

The Golden Warriors. Bruce's mind immediately went back to his time at the Temple, how Sifu Kame would tell him various stories about these Golden fighters and their unbelievable powers. The way he told them, it was if he was there. Sifu Kame's way of practically putting him into those stories made him a great storyteller. Bruce once had aspirations to become great like those warriors but the way Sifu Kame described them, they seemed like Gods, on a completely different level than the warriors now. "How do you know about the Golden Warriors?" Bruce asked.

"How could you not know!?" Tamoe responded. "They're in the text books, they were some of the strongest people on Earth." Wonder filled Tamoe's eyes. He raised his hands to emphasize his point, staring directly into Bruce's emerald orbs. "I want to be like them. I want to save the world a couple times, y'know."

Bruce stayed quiet the entire time, listening to Tamoe. Tamoe ranted on and on for a while before trailing off, almost as if he got lost in his own thoughts. Soon the two were in silence, each wandering through their own mind. Finally, Tamoe spoke. "Hey, why don't you enter the tournament?"

"I…don't know."

"You're not as good as me but I saw the video of you saving my sister from the robbers. " Tamoe responded, grinning childishly. Bruce smiled as well but it seemed Tamoe was serious. The purple haired boy stood up, dusting himself off before pointing at Bruce. " You took those people down in seconds, I say you enter that tournament and kick some ass."

Bruce's eyes moved from Tamoe to the ground. Would Sifu Kame want him to enter the tournament? He shook his head. That was the reason he moved out to the big city: to become independent. Although the old man taught him everything, it was time for him to make his own decisions. A smile appeared, dispelling the profound look on his face. "How about this?"

Tamoe tilted his head in peaked interest.

"How about I enter the tournament and win it for you?" Bruce said, holding his fist up toward Tamoe.

Tamoe looked down at Bruce before grinning even wider now. "You promise to kick some major ass?"

"Of course."

"Then do it, man!" Tamoe shouted, slamming a fist against Bruce's. Although the two started on bad terms, it seemed that they bonded over a common sport: Martial Arts. Also, at this moment, Bruce made his decision. He would enter the upcoming Tenkaichi Budokai. And win too.

* * *

I've been very, very busy for here is the third chapter of Dragon Ball Neo. And another character has been introduced: Tamoe, Jeana's little brother. Anyway, this is going to start off the first saga of DBN and hopefully my few readers will enjoy it. Anyway, until next time, leave your reviews and favorite. :)

Power Levels:

Tamoe: 98 (Base), 591 (During Spike)

Mrs. Brief: 12

Dog-man: 110


	5. Preparations (May 18th, Age 853)

Bruce was up before the sun. If he wanted to be strong for the tournament, he would need to train intensely. Warriors usually trained for the entire three years in between each tournament but the tourney hadn't been on his mind until Tamoe arrived just yesterday. Now, he was personally charged with the task of training this entire month, in order to become strong enough to compete in the tournament.

The dark-skinned youth rose from his bed, picking up his alarm clock and disabling it before it went off. The room was relatively dark, the only source of light coming from the moon, which was shining through his open window. The crisp summer breeze circulated through the room, caressing Bruce's bare torso as he made his way toward the window glass. Adorned in only a pair of gray sweatpants, his aura flickered to life around him, illuminating his room more as he pushed open the window, climbing out and taking to the sky.

The teenager hovered in the air, moving away from his window carefully before turning to face the woods surrounding the Capsule Corporation compound. Bruce levitated for a couple seconds, wavering to the side before dropping to the ground. His bare feet hit the grass softly, his aura dissipating instantly and Bruce turned to face the wood's entrance.

Cricket's chirps filled the night, the sounds of various animals scurrying through the woods accompanying them as well. Bruce stood there for a while, staring down the dark path as an ominous wind moved through the area. "Here I go." Bruce whispered, closing his eyes and charging blindly down the path.

* * *

"Jeana, it's one o'clock in the afternoon! Mom said get up!" Tamoe shouted, stepping into his sister's room. Jeana's room was a white and pink, with posters of several celebrities, particular ones of a foreign group, flowers, along with several inspiration quotes. In one corner of her room were dozens of shoe boxes and empty shopping bags. As for the girl herself… she was out cold in her bed, drooling onto her pillow. She didn't seem to hear her brother.

'I know what'll get her up…' The devious younger brother thought to himself. The pajama clad boy moved across the room silently, his sister's snores covering the sound of his footsteps. Tamoe stopped in front of the shoe boxes and he reaches for the closest one, holding it eye level. "Oh…Vucci flats, huh? I wonder if they fit me—"

A drool covered pillow slammed into the back of the spikey boy's head, causing him to drop the box and fall over, slamming his head onto a dresser just to the side. Jeana was wide awake, her head outstretched like a pitcher who just unleashed an amazing fastball. Her face was stern. "Don't you dare touch my Vucci flats. They cost more than you."

"You snore like a Gorilla." Tamoe retorted, holding his now red forehead as he stood up. Jeana stretched, throwing her arms up into the air before dropping back into bed.

"Your mother," Jeana shot back casually before taking a deep breath. 'Okay, here we go.'

The purple haired girl, dressed in a black tank top and pajama pants, rolled out of bed, nearly hitting her head on the nightstand next to her bed. She landed on her plush carpet with a groan. "Did mom make breakfast?"

"Yeah, hours ago." Tamoe responded, standing to his feet and making his way out of the room now. "She put it in the microwave."

"Ugh, that's in the kitchen." Jeana moaned. "And that's so far awaaaay."

* * *

Jeana, having changed into her casual attire, which consisted of a blue sweater, black top, khaki capris and white tennis shoes, walked into the kitchen where her mother was cleaning up. She tightened the sweater, which was around her waist before throwing her hair up into a pony tail. "Hello, mother." The girl greeted.

Mrs. Brief was picking up plates off of the table and placing them into the dishwasher. "Good afternoon, Honey." She replied sweetly, although she didn't look at her daughter. "Your, along with Bruce's, is breakfast is in the microwave."

"You made Bruce breakfast?" Jeana asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did." Mrs. Brief responded, looking at her daughter now with displeased look. "It must've been a long time that young man has had a home cooked meal."

"He's probably used to the cafeteria food they served at the dojo or temple or whatever." Jeana joked, walking over to the microwave. Mrs. Brief eyes narrowed in frustration, her gaze following her daughter.

"Well, it'll certainly be a change." Mrs. Brief said, obviously angered by her daughter's comment. "You know Bruce has to train for this entire month, so you're not allowed to go out until he has free time."

"Whoa." Jeana came to a halt in front of the microwave, spinning on her heel to the microwave. "Why not? He's my bodyguard, yeah, but that doesn't mean he follows me everywhere."

"Well, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But mo—"

"Heat up Bruce's food too and grab Tamoe. You two need to go deliver his food. One of the field workers saw him in the woods training near his apartment."

Jeana glared at her mother, who smiled innocently in response. The older women simply walked out of the kitchen, the smile never leaving her face. "Ugh," Jeana groaned, turning to the microwave and opening it.

* * *

Jeana walked across the compound, a tubberware container in her grasp. The summer sun made her leave her sweater back home and substitute her capris with shorts of the same material. Despite her best efforts, she broke into a sweat seconds after leaving her home. 'Bruce better like this food.' She thought, her blue eyes moving to the container in her head. The girl was alone, deciding it was too much of a hassle to rip her young brother from his room. Although he would've got up to see Bruce train in a heartbeat, Jeana couldn't be bothered.

"Mom has to let me out." She said to no one in particular. The purple haired girl walked by Bruce's apartment complex before moving into the woods behind them. As she stepped over roots and sticks, Jeana wondered why people liked training in the woods. Why couldn't Bruce train in the Gravity Room her father built for him? She sighed, bringing one hand up to her forehead and wiping some of the sweat from her brow.

A sweat drenched Bruce was deep in the woods, practicing his forms. Pumping ki into his muscles to amplify his physical ability, the turtle student was leaping high into the air, throwing kicks and punches at invisible opponents. He landed softly at the ground each time, spinning around and throwing rigid back-fists and round house kicks.

Jeana arrived to the clearing where Bruce was training and he seemed too deep in his art to notice her. She watched him bound into the air, flip, attack, and repeat the process. "Wow…" She whispered in amazement, nearly dropping the container of food. Bruce pushed off of a tall tree, moving into a backflip and landed once more, facing Jeana now.

"Oh…!" Bruce practically shouted, folding one arm behind his head and smiling. "Hey there, Jeana!"

"That was astounding, I won't lie." Jeana commented amazed, the container holding limply now.

"How long were you standing there?" Bruce asked, now embarrassed that she saw him jumping up and down like a fool. Jeana stepped into the clearing past Bruce, out of the harsh sunlight. Despite being in the shade of the various trees around him, the turtle warrior was absolutely soaked in sweat. He smelled really bad too. But that was the price of being a warrior. He took a deep breath, falling back into the grass with his arms up. Jeana sat down across the clearing, propping her back against a tree.

The clearing, aside from Bruce's heavy breathing, was quiet. The purple haired girl sat there, attempting to peer through the leaves above but to no avail. Her blue eyes moved to Bruce now, his chest moving up and down with each breath. His severe fatigue made her wonder how long the other teen was out training.

Then, a large growl emitted from his stomach, nearly shaking the clearing and Jeana broke into a laughter.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Bruce sat up, holding his stomach. "I haven't eaten since last night."

Jeana looked to the container in her hand, nearly forgetting the reason she came out here in the first place. "Oh, that's good." She said once her laughter subsided. "My mom made you food; it's rice, grilled fish and beans."

Bruce sat up and Jeana tossed the plastic tub to him, which he caught effortlessly. As if this was his first meal in years, Bruce tore the container off with haste, grabbed the chopsticks (which were laid over the food covered in a napkin) and proceeded to inhale the meal in front of him. Jeana was taken back for the sudden act.

Within a few minutes, Bruce had devoured the meal and fallen over onto his back with a satisfied smile. "Wow, your mom's food is pretty amazing."

Jeana didn't respond, her eyes on the container next to Bruce, which was completely clean. Not even a grain of rice remained.

Bruce sat up once more, holding his stomach. Jeana's eyes moved to him now. "Where does all that food go?" She asked, referring to the fighter's lean frame.

"I actually have no idea; Sifu Kame says I work it off." Bruce responded, springing to his feet. The warrior began to stretch and Jeana just looked on in confusion.

"What the hell." She exclaimed, catching Bruce's attention once more. "Aren't you tired?"

"Well, yeah." Bruce replied awkwardly, "But that food kind of rejuvenated me, you know?"

"No." responded Jeana bluntly. Bruce looked at her before turning away, jumping and down in place. Jeana watched her bodyguard carefully as he threw a couple punches at the air before jumping in place once more. After throwing a powerful punch, Bruce retracted his arm to his side and inhaled sharply. Suddenly, the warmth that accompanied his aura came upon him, the energy flickering to life around him. He dropped low to the ground, squatted while drawing his arms to his side and howling out.

Jeana was nearly deafened by his scream, covering her ears. "Jesus, Bruce!"

The grass under him was pulled from the ground, sending tufts of dirt and green everywhere. Bruce was pulling at his ki, causing the white flame of energy around him to increase in size, throwing up more dirt. Jeana raised her arms to cover her face but she peered through, watching Bruce charge his ki. This reminded of her of the bank robbery not too long ago.

How Bruce charged his energy and completely dominated those robbers. Her bodyguards at the time were full grown men and lost as easily as Bruce saved her. Now that she thought of it, what would have happened if Bruce didn't swoop in and save the day? She could've been…

"Jeana?"

Jeana was ripped from her thoughts and the girl looked up at her bodyguard who was standing there. The sweat that was on his skin seemed to evaporate, due to the heat generated from his aura and the smell of sweat wasn't as potent. Bruce was looking at her, eyebrows arched with concern. "Are you okay?" He asked and Jeana nodded, standing up now.

"Hey, I have a question; can you only do hand-to-hand stuff or can you do that thing most of Turtle Students can do?" She asked but Bruce's expression merely morphed into one of confusion. He stared at her and Jeana threw her head back, dramatically before looking at him again, holding a hand up to his face as she formed her thoughts. Bruce stood there, watching Jeana knit her eyebrows, clearly racking her brain for something.

"Ugh, it's that one technique." She said in frustration, taking a couple steps back and taking on the pose Bruce did just a couple moments earlier. Bruce watched, placing his hands on his hip as his aura died out. The teenager was intrigued. What could Jeana possibly be taking about?

Jeana drew her hands to her side and thrust them out, all in one fluid motion. "It's that move. A big ki spear comes out of your hands or something. Isn't it called the Hakuna matata?"

Bruce snickered but that was a thinly veiled attempt to hold back hysterical laughter. Jeana narrowed her eyes and walked up to him, punching him in the shoulder. He lost, holding his arm and laughing loudly. Heat rushed to the girl's cheeks, causing her to turn away. "Listen, I come from a family of geniuses, not fighters."

"It's called the Kamehameha, not the Hakuna Matata." Bruce said in between laughs and Jeana hit him again. "Also, it's an energy wave, not a spear."

"What's up, guys?" A familiar voice, laced with sarcasm, came from behind them. Bruce's laugh abated instantly and he turned around, just to see Tamoe standing there, glaring at Jeana. Jeana stared back with a scowl and Bruce stepped away cautiously, holding his hands up in defense.

"Why didn't you get me when Mom told you to?" Tamoe shouted, pointing at his sister accusingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jeana said dryly, arching her eyebrows.

"You know I wanted to train with Bruce and you didn't even come get me!"

Jeana blinked. That hadn't been the reason she didn't call her brother to accompany her; she was just lazy. This was a good moment to bother her younger sibling and Jeana planned on taking full advantage. "Why would you want to train with Bruce? He's on another level from you, Tamoe." She said, a devious smile on her face.

The matter-of-a-fact way she stated it angered Tamoe and he knew his sister was just pushing his buttons. It was worst that it was working. "What's that supposed to mean!?" The spike haired boy shouted back, never lowering his gloved hand.

Jeana laughed. "Bruce actually went to a Martial Arts school, trained under Sifu Kame himself. You learned how to fight from those Tournament recordings you watch all day."

"I'm going to train all this month alongside with Bruce! And I'll show you!" Tamoe shouted angrily, stepping forward.

"Whatever, Tamoe." Jeana responded, dismissing the situation easily as she started it. Tamoe stepped into the clearing, joining the two. He was dressed to train, his outfit consisting of a white tank, grey sweatpants and gold-colored boots. Bruce stood there in silence, watching Jeana chew out her brother but he didn't seem to show any prolonged effects from him. Tamoe seemed to be well over it now.

"Anyway, Bruce, can you do this Kamehame-whatever?" Jeana asked, turning to face the Turtle Student and he simply nodded.

"You can do the Kamehameha wave! Show us!" Tamoe shouted, immediately excited.

Bruce blinked at Tamoe and then looked at Jeana, who was moving to the side to stand clear. "I can't do it here. I'll destroy the forest." He defended and Tamoe sighed in disappointment.

"No fair." Tamoe mumbled, turning away.

"But, if you really want to train, we can, Tamoe." Bruce said and the purple haired boy looked up in delight.

"No way," Tamoe said. "You'll really train with me?"

"Sure." Bruce responded, smiling. "It couldn't hurt."

As the two conversed, discussing the various aspects of fighting, Jeana began to make her way out of the forest. It wasn't late, she could go hang out with her friends or something. But then her mother's words rang through her mind. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere because Bruce wasn't on duty as her bodyguard for this entire month. Jeana could always ask her dad to hire a temporary bodyguard but she knew that her mom wore the pants in their relationship.

She turned back to face the two. Tamoe was running through a couple forms with Bruce. She might as well watch. After all, she couldn't leave the compound without Bruce and it might help to just be near him.

The purple haired girl looked up and knitted her eyebrows. "This is going to be a long month…"

* * *

Hello, readers. I decided that I will update every monday from now on! :O Anyway, for those few who actually do read this fan fiction, you would have noticed I took down a previous update. I thought it would be a better idea to post this one up as an interim chapter, to showcase Tamoe and Jeana's personalities before diving into the action that DBZ is known for. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and remember to leave me a review! :D

-SupahMikeh


	6. Budokai (June 7th, Age 853)

The scene was a golden aircraft gliding over the ocean, on full course to Papaya Island. It was nearly a month after Bruce decided to enter the tournament and immediately after doing so, the teenager went on a full training spree. Jeana, due to Bruce being on time off, was forced to stay on the compound for the most part, which wasn't really much fun for her. The only reason she accompanied Bruce today is because it was a reason to leave and she needed some fresh air.

The aircraft was a private one, about the size of a truck and resembled a large rectangle with two wings, a nose at the front and large turbines at the end. The Capsule Corporation was proudly printed on the side. The vehicle wasn't aerodynamic in the least but amazingly, it stayed afloat, gliding through the air effortlessly.

"Bruce, I thought the tournaments were usually held in May. Why did they push it to June?" Mrs. Brief asked, turning in her seat to face to Bruce, who was sitting in the back of the aircraft. He held his hands on his lap and was staring at the red tiled floor, a distant look in his eyes. He didn't respond and Mrs. Brief gasped a little, looking to Tamoe, who had his face buried in a handheld console of his. She then turned to Jeana, who was focused on a high-end fashion magazine and then to her husband, who was piloting the ship.

"Bruce, honey." Mrs. Brief said again, her sweet voice chiming into Bruce's ears finally and causing him to look up. The look at her face made it apparent that this wasn't the first time she was calling his name.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He apologized. "What were you saying?"

"Why is the tournament in June as opposed to May, as it always is?" She repeated and the word 'tournament' seemed to reach Tamoe's ear, causing him to look up from his game.

Bruce blinked before stroking his chin in though. After pondering for only a couple of seconds, he snapped and looked up. "Well, a lot of people have taken up Martial Arts in the recent years, including students. So, they pushed it to the summer to allow more people to enter."

"Makes sense." Mr. Brief commented, one hand on the wheel while another went to his glasses, adjusting them slightly.

"What I don't get," Jeana said abruptly. "Is that I'm most likely spending my birthday on Papaya Island as opposed to being in the city with my friends."

"I'm sorry, Jeana." Bruce commented but Jeana rolled her eyes, seeing as there's nothing she could do about it now. Mrs. Brief simply sighed at her daughter before turning to face her husband, who had his eyes on the sky, carefully piloting the aircraft.

"Dad, are we almost there?" Tamoe shouted, although he wasn't that far from his father.

"Yes, son." Mr. Brief responded. "In fact, we're landing right now!"

* * *

The aircraft landed on the outskirts of the arena, amongst other vehicles. After the engine hummed to a stop, everyone in the aircraft unstrapped their seatbelts and the automatic doors opened, the occupants piling out onto the island. Bruce was the first out and upon seeing what was in front of him, his face lit up. With a bright smile, the teen looked around, absolutely entranced.

Dozens of fighters of various races were on the island, many conversing with each other. Concession stands stood at every end of the concourse and in the far left was a table, occupied by two monks, one of which was holding a megaphone. "All particpants for the Tenkaichi Budokai please sign up here and get a number." He shouted, and Bruce's smiled widened.

"That's me!" Bruce whispered in a childish voice before dashing over to the table. Tamoe and Jeana looked at each other before turning to their parents, who laughed wholeheartedly.

"He's excited, leave him alone, guys." Mr. Brief defended and the family followed after Bruce. The aforementioned teen stopped, coming to a halt behind a large warrior who apart of the line forming in front of the table. Tamoe attempted to sneak into the line but was quickly yanked back by Jeana. Bruce stood patiently in line, arms folded behind his back as he bounced back and forth gleefully. Jeana smiled at this; she hadn't known Bruce very long but usually he was calm. Seeing him this happy was about something was a little weird and Jeana simply assumed his calmness was just an attempt to act professional around his 'client'.

Bruce finally came up to the table, grabbed a number tag and quickly signed his name before moving back over to the Brief family, who was waiting for him by a concession stand. "What now, Bruce?" Jeana asked and Bruce simply pointed down the walk away, which led to the lobby.

"We have to qualify for the actual tournament now." He replied.

"How does that work?" Mrs. Brief asked.

"Mom, they gotta punch the punchin' machine thing." Tamoe said, pumping his fist. After a couple of seconds of silence, he turned to Bruce for reassurance. "Right?"

"Yeah, you're right, Tamoe." Bruce said, nodding. "Alright guys, let's go." He said before turning on his heel to head down the walkway.

"Bruce!" a feminine voice called from behind the Turtle Student and Bruce paused, a dumbfounded look on his face. His eyes moved to Jeana, who was looking at the source of the voice with a rather confused look on her face. Finally, he turned around completely. In front of him were two people.

The first was a female, around his age with short blond hair, which was pulled into a pony tail and blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she wore the same outfit as Bruce, although hers was more female friendly.

Next to her was a shorter boy, about the same age as Tamoe, with black hair and blue eyes, albeit a little darker. He was dressed differently. He wore a green t-shirt and khaki pants, along with black boots. Strapped to his back was a short sword in its scabbard. The two newcomers had similar features and it was easy to tell that they were related.

"I knew that was you. Grandpa was right, you would be here." The girl said, smiling bright.

"Who's she?" Jeana asked, turning to Bruce. Tamoe and the two adults looked at him as well, silently asking the same question. Bruce looked at them before looking at the two in front of them and nodding. He stepped forward until he reached an equal distance from both parties.

"Okay, everyone," He said, looking at the Brief family while pointing to the blond haired girl. "This is Marron and this is her brother, Roshi." He finished, pointing to the dark haired kid. "These are Sifu Kame's great-grandchildren."

The blond girl known as Marron smiled and bowed to the Brief's family, who all did the same, with the exception of Jeana, who glared at the girl. Roshi looked around awkwardly before jumping forward and pointing to Bruce. "Hey! It's their turn now!" He shouted, waving his hand comically.

"Oh right." Bruce said, turning to face both Roshi and Marron. "This is the Brief family, the leaders of Capsule Corporation. Mr. Brief, Mrs. Brief and their children, Tamoe and Jeana are here with me."

"We know who they are." Marron said. "They're the Briefs, they're famous!"

"Yeah, Bruce." Roshi chided jokingly. "They're famous."

"Well…!" Bruce retorted, his voice cracking a little. "I was just being courteous."

"How do know them?" Jeana asked abruptly, causing the three to look at her. Bruce arched his eyebrows and scratched the side of his head. Marron looked down at her uniform them to Bruce's before looking to them.

"I'm pretty sure it's obvious, Jeana." Tamoe said, pointing with both hands at both Marron and Bruce. "They're both Turtle Students, plus she's the leader of the Turtle School's great grandchild."

Jeana nodded, although she seemed skeptical. Marron looked at her for a while before turning to Bruce, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling. "So, what have you been up to?"

Bruce smiled back. "Well, after moving out of the Temple, I managed to become Jeana's bodyguard. That explains why I'm here with them, right?"

Roshi looked up at Bruce. "Wow, impressive." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hoho!" Another voice, this one deep and elderly, came from behind the group but Bruce seemed to recognize this one immediately. Everyone moved their gaze onto a short elderly man, who stood near them. His most defining traits were a large Turtle shell on his back and long white beard. The bald man stepped forward, his cane serving as a walking stick and smiled at everyone. "I knew you would be here, Bruce. I told them right, Marron and Roshi?"

"Yeah, Gramps." Roshi responded. "You're so predictable, Bruce."

"S-Sifu Kame!" Bruce stammered, bowing to his master respectfully. During this time, Jeana seemed to be getting frustrated. She so used to having Bruce's complete attention on her this past two months and with the appearance of these new people, it was all changing. Jeana scoffed under his breath, turning her head to look at her brother but even his attention was the newest arrival: Sifu Kame.

"So how have you been in these two months, Bruce?" Sifu Kame asked, looking down as his disciple. His smile didn't fade at all. Marron and Roshi moved to the elder's side.

"I've been wonderful, thanks to these guys." Bruce replied, gesturing towards the Brief family once more. Sifu Kame nodded to them.

"Boser." He said. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Sifu Kame." Mr. Brier replied, his voice tight and bland. "Likewise."

"So, Marron, are you entering the tournament?" Bruce asked.

"Of course I am!"

"Speaking of that," Jeana interrupted once more. Everyone turned to her. "Don't you guys have to punch that machine or whatever now? I think we should get going, like, _now_."

Everyone recognized her attitude but none said anything, because she was right. If Marron and Bruce didn't hurry, they would miss qualifications for the actual tournament itself. Within the following moments, everyone grew silent, including Sifu Kame, and began to make their way down the walkway.

* * *

Bruce and Marron was among the large amount of fighters. From what the two could sense, their powers levels were all different but very few were above Bruce's level, which made him smile. He was one of the strongest people in this room right now. Sifu Kame, who had been standing to the right of Bruce, looked up at his pupil. "Some of these warriors might be masking their powers, son."

Bruce nearly had forgotten about that ability, despite the fact he was doing it himself. "Ah, yes, Sifu Kame." He muttered embarrassingly. They were just outside of the lobby, watching the monks bring in a black machine with a big target on it. From what Bruce could infer, this must've been the punching machine the other monks had been talking about. Following the machine was a young man, with golden hair and sunglasses, clad in a black suit. He had a microphone in his right hand and moved silently in front of the warriors gathered in the area. Everyone looked on awkwardly; conversations dying down as the man simply looked at everyone cautiously, turning his head slowly to look at every single person.

Then, his excitement nearly starling every person in the room, the man jumped forward, holding the mic up to his face and pointing into the crowd. "Hello fighters! Welcome to the 51st Tenkaichi Budokai! I am the announcer and the proctor for the matches to follow!" He spoke with exuberance. "Now, since our World Tournament Champion has passed away in the past three years - may he rest in peace - we shall be choosing sixteen participants this year! Now, that being said…"

The announcer and the monks next to him reached into their pockets in unison, as if rehearsed, and withdrew scouters. They placed the device over their eye and tapped the button on the side, the punching machine powering on seconds later in response. "We shall commence the preliminaries now. Everyone line up please."

Over seventy-five fighters formed a line directly in front of the machine, Bruce finding himself at the back of the line near Marron.

"Bruce, honey!" Mrs. Brief shouted from the left, causing the young fighter to turn his head. She was standing with her family alongside Sifu Kame and Roshi. "We're going to get seats before they're all taken! Good luck!"

Bruce flashed a smile and thumbs up. Jeana simply rolled her eyes at him and followed behind her mother. He knitted his eyebrows in discontent before turning back to face the person in front of him.

* * *

That exhibition was taking nearly an hour. Between the warriors punching the multicolored target on the machine, the three proctors measuring their power levels with their scouters and everyone reordering their selves based on their number tags. Bruce scored the number thirty, which wasn't bad but Marron was lucky: she was in the top ten. When it was Bruce's turn, he went right up to the machine and dropped into his stance. He inhaled, drawing his fist back and lancing it directly into the machine, the machine shaking from the force. The three proctors' scouters beeped rather loudly and they all looked at each other before glancing at Bruce approvingly. He smiled before walking into the crowd of fighters to the right and meeting up with Marron.

"Nice job, man." She commented, high fiving her fellow turtle student.

"Thanks, I try.' He replied, the smile never fading from his face.

Several more fighters went up to the machine. Some of their attempts were astounding while others were embarrassing. Finally, the seventy fifth and last fighter walked up to the machine. This fighter wasn't human; he stood at a solid six feet and had greenish yellow skin. Antennae hung from his forehead and the lower half of his face was covered with a dark blue mask, which seemed to stretch up from his undershirt. Over that, he was wearing a black and yellow vest, white pants with a brown belt, red wristbands and blue boots. The Namekian walked up to the machine slowly and looked at the announcer.

Assuming that he was waiting for confirmation, the announcer held his hand out toward the machine. "Go ahead." He spoke awkwardly.

The Namekian nodded, his arms still crossed. He dropped into his own stance and inhaled sharply. With a loud yell, he drove his fist into the machine. Literally, _into_ the machine! His fist penetrated the target, burying itself deep within the circuitry. He withdrew his hand, ignoring all the shocked people around and walked into the crowd.

"A-Alright, prelims are over." The announcer said while the monks pushed the damaged machine away. "Give us about ten to twenty minutes to calculate the results."

The fighters found themselves in the actual lobby. Bruce was sitting in the far corner with Marron, discussing further about how he scored the bodyguard job. The blond haired girl listened intently but Bruce was cut off when the intercom came on. He, Marron and other fighters looked up to the large box in the right hand corner of the room. A familiar voice began to speak, the voice of the announcer in fact.

"Alright, will the following fighters please report to the arena…" The announcer began. "Before I call these numbers, the left over fifty-nine fighters, we would like to thank you for your effort and would like to see you guys next time."

"Anyway, the following fighters please report to the arena." The entire lobby was in silence, everyone apprehensive as they listened for their number.

"Number sixteen."

A large, heavy set man rose from his seat and practically skipped out of the lobby.

"Number eight."

Bruce turned to Marron and smiled at her. She returned the gesture and rose up from his seat. The blond placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you made it." She said, removing her hand and walking away.

"Number seventy-five."

The Namekian simply scoffed and proceeded to make his way to the arena.

"Numbers thirty-three, forty-seven and two."

Three warriors emptied out of the lobby.

"Numbers eleven and fifty nine."

A purple skinned alien clad in a white tanktop and short black shorts strolled out of the lobby. Following him was a large, burly woman with pink tails and a skin-tight leotard. The sight almost made Bruce throw up.

The announcer was speeding through the rest of the numbers at this point and more people began to leave the lobby, deciding that this wasn't time well spent and assuming their number wouldn't be called. Bruce wouldn't leave, though. His number was going to be called. There were only twenty people left in the lobby and Bruce was one of the few humans. There were a lot of heavy set Majin fighters in one corner of the room and other aliens were scattered around the room.

"Finally, the last two numbers…seventy-one and thirty!"

Bruce eyes widened and euphoria filled every pore in his body. He didn't make a sound but he jumped up from his seat, throwing his arms triumphantly. A bright smile filled his face once more and the teen practically skipped out of the lobby, one of the heavy set Majin following after him.

Once the two left the lobby and began down the tiled walkway leading to the arena, the audience erupted into a thunderous applause. Confetti was falling from the sky and cameras were on both him and the Majin fighter. Bruce just walked awkwardly, looking around and absorbing the moment. He was about to participate in this tournament, something he's been yearning for ever he learned how to fight and these thousands of people were here to watch him. His smile didn't fade as he climbed the stairs leading to the arena and took the open space to the left of the Namekian warrior. The Majin warrior went to the other end of the line. All the warriors were lined up, facing the audience with the Announcer standing in front, mic to mouth.

"Another round of applause for the contestants!" He exclaimed and the audience erupted into a monstrous applause once more. Bruce leaned forward, looking down the line to Marron, who did the same, giving him a thumbs-up and a smile.

"Alright, now for the match ups." The announcer said and at this moment, everyone seemed to notice the large box right next to the announcer, a large hole in the center of it. "The contestants here will walk up to the box and withdrew a ball, which will have a number, one through sixteen, on it. This will decide who they will be going against."

Another line was formed in front of the box and Bruce was in the front this time. He reached into the box, moved his hand around before yanking out a green ball, the number '3" printed in black on it. "Now pay attention to the screen right there folks!" The announcer said, pointing to the small blimp flying above the stadium. A picture of Bruce with the number three appeared in the third bracket. Each warrior walked up to the box and withdrew a number, their picture and number appeared in their corresponding bracket.

The World Martial Arts Tournament was about to be underway.

* * *

Another update! I haven't updated for a while. I think I'll post another update on Monday and continue my previous schedule from there. Thank you for those few who read this story. I've introduced a couple of new characters in this chapter. There are no power levels for this chapter. I'll just reveal them when the people are actually fighting. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!

-SupahMikeh


	7. Rounds (June 7th, Age 853)

The tournament was officially underway.

The afternoon sun beat down onto the arena like a drum. Spectators alike raised clothes to wipe away the sweat while others pulled out umbrellas. Luckily, the Brief family was allowed inside a booth with a selection of other rich families. Sifu Kame was allowed to join them but opted to stay down below by the wall separating the spectators and arena, claiming that was the only way to truly enjoy the fight. His great-grandson, Roshi, was standing right next to him.

The fighters who didn't make it into the tournament migrated into the stands, most angrily watching the competition they were supposed to be a part of. Each of the participating fighters drew their numbers and fourteen left the arena, heading back to the lobby to watch from there. Bruce, Marron and a few others stood at the lobby's entrance while others went in to watch from the television screen.

The three people left on the stage were the announcer himself, the Namekian warrior from earlier and another fighter.

The Namek stood there, completely unmoving. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed, causing him to look unbelievably calm. The mask that stretched from his navy blue body suit only accentuated that vibe. He was clad in a gold and black vest that stretched down over his thighs, a tight brown sash to keep it close to his body, and black boots. His most defining characteristic was his yellowish-green skin and long antennae, which was a common Namekian trait.

The other fighter was a tall, muscular man. Long blond hair cascaded down onto his back and piercing brown eyes accented his defined, manly features. His rather naked body, as the only thing he was wearing was a pair of baggy capri-like pants, was very well received. Several females whistled and swooned in the crowd and the man held his hand up, flashing his pearly smile. "Ah, my goddesses please calm down."

Bruce knitted his eyebrows, turning his head to Marron. "Goddesses?" He asked, a small smile forming. She simply pointed a finger to her mouth, sticking her lounge out and making a gagging noise. Bruce chuckled and returned his attention to the arena.

"NOW, IS EVERYONE READY!?" The announcer shot out, holding his microphone tightly to his mouth. "FOR THE FIRST MATCH, WE HAVE THE NAMEKIAN WARRIOR, VYOLEN…!"

The announcer pointed to the Namek, revealed to be Vyolen. He stood there, unflinching as thunderous applause filled the stadium instantly.

"…AND WE HAVE THE FIGHTER WHO CAME IN SECOND PLACE THREE YEARS AGO, MR. MARKUS!"

The response over the blond fighter was louder and more explosive. However, Vyolen didn't seem to care. The man known as Mr. Markus blew kisses out to the women in the crowd, various squeals heard throughout the clapping as each female passed out.

"ALRIGHT…!" The announcer shouted, holding his hand out in front of him. "LET THE FIRST MATCH OF THE 51st TENKAICHI BUDOKAI BEGIN!"

* * *

"He's so hot." Jeana muttered, leaning over the balcony with hearts in her eyes. She brought her hand up to her cheek, gazing dreamily at the blond hunk.

"You got some drool, Jeana." Tamoe remarked and the girl quickly composed herself, swiping at her mouth. Her eyes narrowed as she realized she was subjected to her brother's teasing. She swung at his spiked head, but he ducked under the blow, a grin on his face.

"Tamoe, you're so annoying."

"Well, at least I'm more mature than you." Tamoe shot back instantly and Jeana arched her eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean, you brat!?" She shouted and the purple haired boy grinned. His eyes moved to his parents, who a couple feet away conversing about their own things. Tamoe then looked back to his sister, the grin never fading.

"You're like a child. You're possessive over Bruce!" He accused and Jeana simply paused, her facial expression practically evaporating into something monotone. A shrill laughter left her lips and she turned away from her brother, looking back to the arena.

"Please, explain yourself." Jeana said mockingly.

"You got so mad because that Marron girl came outta nowhere and took your bodyguard's attention from you." These words seem to strike a nerve in Jeana, as face contorted into a fierce expression. She remained silent, looking to her brother again. He grinned, pointing a gloved hand to the purple haired girl. "That's you spazzed out, huh?"

"Listen you don't know any—" The sound of a door violently being pushed open caught the two's attention, despite the applause from the crowd. As Tamoe turned to face it, he noticed his dad glance over to the entrance and then look back to Mrs. Brief. Jeana looked as well and saw a person standing at the doorway. The person was an anthromorphic dog, dressed in a black shirt with a red upside down 'V', which resembled a pair of jeans and khaki shorts. Jeana and Tamoe were the only ones that noticed but the dog-man strolled into the booth, closing the door behind him and taking a seat.

Jeana blinked at the man, a sense of familiarity washing over her. Shaking it off, the girl turned to his brother. "Just, Shut up." She said with a sense of finality and Tamoe strangely obliged, knowing he won this battle.

* * *

Sifu Kame stood there, walking stick in hand. Roshi stood next to his great-grandfather, looking up at him in excitement. "Gramps, that Namek is extremely strong."

The bald hermit nodded in agreement. "Way stronger than that Markus character." He replied gingerly. He looked forward and to others, it seemed that his attention was on the arena, but it was really on Bruce. 'I wish I didn't see you so soon, Bruce,' Sifu Kame thought. 'Hopefully you've improved in these four months.'

Suddenly, the bald man was pushed forward against the wall. "What the…" He turned to see a large man with a blond buzzcut pushing past him. He was wearing a large trenchcoat and he simply looked at Sifu Kame, not uttering a word. Sifu Kame watched him take a seat within the crowd.

'The youth these days.'

* * *

Vyolen stood there. He didn't move despite the announcer starting the fight. Mr. Markus was immediately dropped into a boxing stance, bouncing up and down in place. The blond man moved around Vyolen, throwing several feints but the Namek didn't even seem to breathe.

"Uh, Vyolen," The announcer whispered into the microphone. "You can fight y'know."

Vyolen was unresponsive. Mr. Markus stopped in his spot and looked to the announcer. "Is this warrior dumb? Surely this is a joke."

The announcer shrugged.

"Fine then." Mr. Markus said, drawing his fist back. "If he wants me to attack first, I will surely do that!"

The fighter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pressed one fist against the stadium's floor while the other was tight to his side. "I'm afraid nothing can prepare for the…"

The fighter shot forward like a bullet, a white aura flickering to life around him. His eyes were wide open and his arm lanced out toward Vyolen. "SUPER MR. MARKUS MIGHTY PUNCH."

Vyolen flexed his muscles, allowing ki to soak him and released it in a powerful burst. The kiai repelled Mr. Markus easily, sending him whizzing through the air. His form spun and flipped as he soared down the pathway and toward the group of fighters huddled in front of the lobby. Everyone moved clear except Bruce, who stepped forward with his arms out. The heavy man smashed into the dark skinned boy, sending the two onto the grass. Mr. Markus laid there, his nose bleeding as response to the concussive force of the shockwave. Bruce looked at the fighter then to Vyolen, who was standing there, as still as water.

The entire stadium was quiet, most of the spectators in shock.

Vyolen cleared his throat and the announcer rushed onto the stage, recovering from surprise himself. He grabbed the Namekian's arm, holding it up with one hand and the microphone in his other. "Mr. Markus was knocked out of the ring and the fighter Vyolen is the winner!"

The crowd began to clap slowly at first but the applause become deafening. Vyolen casually walked off the stage, moving past the huddled fighters and disappearing into the lobby.

Bruce's eyes watched the Namek until he was gone and then he looked to the man on the grass in front of him. "Are you okay?" He asked and the man just looked up, dazed and confused. A couple of paramedics rushed over, helping the disoriented man onto the stretcher and carrying him off.

"He's didn't even move." Marron noted.

"I know," Bruce muttered, rising to his feet. "He's good." A smile graced the teen's face and he turned to Marron. "Really good! Hopefully I'll be pitted against him."

"He might kick your butt." Marron joked, smiling back to Bruce. The two stood there for a bit longer as the announcer announced an intermission, due to the fact that match lasted a lot shorter than expected and the tournament was following a schedule. The two turtle fighters moved onto the lobby to join the other fighters.

Vyolen was standing in the corner of the room, the same relaxed expression he displayed on stage never leaving his mien. Some fighters in the room were whispering amongst themselves, discussing how Vyolen easily took Mr. Markus without moving. Bruce looked around, noting everyone's practically frightened expression and at that moment, he decided to break the mold. The teen moved toward Vyolen, much to Marron's disapproval.

"Bruce…!" She called out but he was out of reach.

The teen walked up to the Namekian, a smile on his face. The height difference between the two was extremely noticeable, as the latter stood a good three inches over Bruce. The dark skinned boy looked up. "You're really good, man."

The Namekian opened his eyes. He stared at Bruce, as if attempting to strike fear into the boy but it was not working in the slight. "Hmph. Get out my face."

Bruce's eyebrows raised, the young man looking slight offended. "That's not nice."

"I'm not here to be nice. I'm here to win."

Bruce's blinked before looking away. "Fair enough." He muttered before turning back to Namek. "Anyway, I just wanted to s—"

Marron grabbed for Bruce's shoulder, pulling him away from the Namek. "Bruce, stop it." She muttered angrily, a vein throbbing out of her forehead comically. She pulled Bruce away and behind her before turning to Vyolen. "I'm sorry about my friend."

The Namekian closed his eyes, completely ignoring the two human warriors. Marron scoffed something inaudible before moving back to the lobby entrance, Bruce following reluctantly behind.

"WILL THE COMPETITORS MARRON KAME AND SMELLINSKI COME TO THE ARENA!" The announcer's voice resonated through the lobby from the loud speaker. The blond female fighter turned around, just to see who she was going up against. An overweight man with unkempt hair and a pair of swimming trunks made his way toward the girl. As he walked by a fighter, they gagged and moved away, holding their noses.

Vyolen held his nose as well, an uncomfortable look on his face as well.

The fighter called Smellinski stopped in front of the two turtle warriors and at that moment, they understood his name and the reactions of the other fighters. This guy reeked! Bruce held his hand up to his nose, pinching it in an effort to purge himself of the putrid smell radiating from this fellow. Marron did the same, taking a couple steps back and holding her hand out to stop Smellinski from moving any closer.

"This pretty girl is my opponent?" He said, revealing several missing teeth, extremely bad breath and a cream-colored tongue. "This is going to be fun."

"You can't take a shower before the fight?" Marron pleaded but the stinky warrior pushed past her, making his way toward the ring. She began to pat at where she was touched, hoping his awful smell didn't penetrate and stick to her clothing.

She looked at Bruce, a scared expression on her face.

Bruce didn't remove his hand from his nose, as the disgusting scent was still lingering throughout the lobby. "You'll be okay. Just hold your breath."

"I hate you." She said, following behind Smellinski warily. She kept her distance in order to avoid the full force of his killer body odor.

The two took their position on the stage before dropping into their stances. The announcer held one hand firmly over his nose as he moved off of the ring, to stay clear of the fight and the smell. "Okay," he said into the mic, his voice nasally. "Marron vs Smellinki, Second Round, BEGIN!"

Marron charged forward instantly, her arm snapping up and catching the fat fighter in the stomach. Her small fist seemed to sink into his stomach and the behemoth-like fighter howled out in joy. "Is that all you have!?" He shouted before wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Oh no!" Marron shouted as Smellinski caught her in a giant bear hug. The crushing force pushed their bodies close together, causing Marron to inhale the deadly fumes directly.

Bruce watched from a far, looking away. "I can't watch."

Marron's muffled screams were heard throughout the stadium as Smellinski tortured her sense of smell. "Let go of me!" She shouted, managing to pull her face for a second. Her face was red from the lack of oxygen.

"No, little girl. I must win!"

"I said…!" Marron shouted, although inaudible. She began to tap into her ki reserves, drawing the energy needed to free herself from Smellinski's grasp. Her white aura sprouted to life around, bathing both her and the man's arm in light. "Let go of me!"

She kicked Smellinski in the groin, causing him to drop her immediately. The man tumbled back, holding his crotch in immeasurable pain and Marron held her hands out, firing off rounds of ki blasts. The energy spheres hit and detonated against the target's stomach, sending him staggering back. Marron cried out, charging her energy.

She soared through the smoke created from the ki blasts and her fist slammed directly into Smellinski's forehead, launching him out of the ring and into the wall, directly in front of where Sifu Kame was standing. "Go take a shower." The girl shouted, hovering in the air above the arena

The old man looked down at the giant fighter, who was now unconscious and then his granddaughter. "Wow…" He whispered.

The announcer rushed onto the stage and held up Marron's hand. "The winner via knockout AND ring out is Marron Kame!"

The crowd clapped and Marron rushed off stage, shivers running down her body. 'I probably smell that the nasty freak.' She thought, rubbing her shoulders.

"Nice job, Marron." Bruce said, smiling.  
"I need a shower." She responded, walking right past him and into the lobby.

* * *

BAM! Chapter 6 is up and ready for errrbody! Haha. I wrote a lot of chapters, up to chapter 12 in fact so I think will do a good job updating for the next couple of weeks. This chapter had a bit of fighting and revealed Marron and Vyolen's fighting ability, although comically but y'know, I tried. Anyhow. Power Levels:

Marron: 4, 900

Smellinski: 1,110

Vyolen: 7,714

Mr. Markus: 1, 560

Please read and review. :)

-SupahMikeh


	8. Connection (June 7th, Age 853)

Bruce stood outside of the lobby, his eyes moving to the floating miniature blimp hovering just above the stands. A commercial from one of the sponsors had just ended, the monitor integrated into the balloon showing a picture of the bracket now. 'Marron is going to be fighting that Vyolen guy next.' The teenager thought, his brows furrowing in jealously. 'I wanted to fight him, that's no fair.' He turned to look into the lobby, to see Marron walking through the other entrance, a towel wrapped around her head.

"That shower was amazing." She chimed happily, a smile on her face as she stood next to Bruce. Her blue eyes moved to the screen as well and her tone became serious. "Oh, you're next? And you seem to be going against that Majin."

Bruce smirked, turning completely to his fellow Turtle student. "Yeah. I have yet to see this guy in person but I think I'll be able to win." He exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

Marron blinked a couple times in response to her friend's excitement. She chuckled, removing the towel from her wet hair. "Yeah, Bruce. I believe in you. You might have the first serious match so far."

Bruce nodded. The two stood in silence, looking up as the screen faded into a couple set of commercials. There was an intermission, allowing the spectators to restock on their snacks and other things. Suddenly, the short haired warrior looked to his friend. "Hey," he asked nervously, narrowing his eyes toward the ground. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Marron replied, her eyes on the blimp.

Bruce gulped, a sweat drop running down the side of his face. Turning his head, he muttered something inaudible, coming off a gargled sentence to the blond. Marron blinked before taking her eyes off the screen, looking at Bruce in confusion. "What?" She practically shouted, clearly confused.

The warrior inhaled heavily before looking to Marron. "Do you think Sifu Kame would mind if I used my Kaio-ken?"

A hand connected with the teen's head, a bump forming instantly. Other fighters laughed at the comical ordeal and Bruce simply crouched down, holding the top of his head gingerly. Marron stood over her friend, arms on her hips angrily. "What? Are you crazy!? You won't need Kaio-ken for this!"

"I might." He pleaded before dodging another strike from Marron.

"Ugh," Marron groaned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Gramps will be furious. He taught us that because we might need it to defend ourselves against someone way stronger than us."

"Yeah, okay." He said quickly, trying to lessen the tension. He then stood up, rubbing his head and groaning in pain. Marron knitted her eyebrows and the boy turned his back to her, facing the stands. Looking up, he could see the silhouettes of the Brief Family in the private booth above. "We should go see what Jeana and others are up to."

Marron looked up to the booth, clearly uninterested. "Why?"

"Just come on." Bruce said, his body lifting off the ground as he flew up toward the family. Marron sighed before taking flight, following casually behind him.

* * *

Tamoe was pressing against the wall separating him and the outside, overlooking the stadium. Jeana was sitting in a chair, her eyes on a fashion magazine per usual. Mr. and Mrs. Brief were conversing on the side and the other families were doing the same. Suddenly, Tamoe was overcome with excitement, pointing toward the arena. "Hey!"

Jeana looked up. "Is Bruce fighting?"

"No, bu—"

"Then I don't care." Jeana said annoyed. His comment from earlier had really hit a nerve and Tamoe was now on her bad side, which was the usual.

"No," He said, smirking. "Bruce and _your best friend_ are coming."

"Best friend?" Jeana said, standing up and leaving the magazine to keep her seat. She walked over to Tamoe and peered over, only to see Bruce and Marron flying upward. Her eyes narrowed and heat flushed her face. 'Perfect.'

Unadulterated and almost unnecessary anger started to course through the girl's veins. Her cheeks flushed scarlet as she watched the two orange clad fighters dance in the air toward them. To be honest, Jeana was most focused on Marron. She didn't understand why but she felt like that Marron was a threat to her. Before the purple haired girl could gather her thoughts, the two hovered just outside the booth. The dark skinned fighter waved to both Tamoe and Jeana. "Hey, guys!"

"Bruce, Marron!" Tamoe shouted, smiling. "Marron, you did great against the smelly guy."

Marron retched at the thought of Smellinski. "Ugh, please don't remind me."

Jeana stayed silent initially, shooting a glare at Marron before looking to Bruce. "Bruce, you're fighting next, right?

Bruce was about to answer but the glare didn't go unnoticed. The blond interrupted her friend, floating closer to the booth. Marron stopped as close to Jeana as she could, causing the purple haired girl to take a couple steps back in fright. "Yes, he is." The blond said.

"I asked _Bruce_." Jeana shot back. Their blue orbs met each other and Tamoe swore he saw a streak of lightning appear between the two. The boy looked to Bruce, who was levitating next to Marron effortlessly, observing the situation carefully.

Despite not wanting to mess with the two girls, Tamoe volunteered to speak up. "Hey, so about that guy Bruce is fac—" No one heard the young teen as Marron moved closer until she was pressed against the wall, leaning forward and audaciously looking at Jeana. Bruce's eyes moved to her parents in the corner, conversing about mechanics. It was strange how they were so oblivious sometimes.

"But _I_ answered." Marron retorted a minute later, earning a fierce scoff from the Capsule Corporation heir. The two girls glared at each other and the tension could be cut with a knife. Tamoe and Bruce exchanged glances as well, neither knowing how to diffuse the situation.

"Hmph," Jeana narrowed her eyes at Marron. Holding a finger out, she moved it around in a circle before outstretching her arm completely, pointing at the blond fighter's ample chest. "How do you even fight your boobs hanging out like that?"

Marron's face turned cherry red. Bruce hovered away slightly and Tamoe simply facepalmed. The blond didn't respond right away; not because she didn't have a comeback, but because she was surprised at the girl's nerve. "How dare you?" Marron sneered. "You're flat chested and you have Bruce as a bodyguard, do you even know the first thing about fighting?"

Jeana's eye twitched at the flat-chested comment and Tamoe snickered, earning him a set of Jeana's angry eyes. Bruce stayed quiet during the whole ordeal, completely unsure on how to approach it. "I know you're not supposed to have your chest out when you're fighting." Was all Jeana could respond with, her face almost as red as Marron's. "I don't need to know how to fight anyway, that's why I have Bruce to protect me!"

Marron smirked. "Bruce isn't always going to be here. He's sixteen, he's going to go on with his own life eventually." The woman moved back in the air, never taking her eyes off Jeana. "Whatcha' gonna do when Bruce is gone and you're in trouble? Who's gonna save you then?"

Jeana stayed quiet. She didn't really have anything to say but her pride prevented her from admitting defeat.

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, Bruce grabbed Marron's wrist and began to float backwards, pulling her away from the booth. "Alright then!" He said awkwardly, holding a hand up and smiling. "We just came to check up on you guys. The intermission's almost over." He said. Jeana continued to glare daggers into the orange clad girl and Tamoe just looked up at his sister. White energy came to be around Bruce and he took off toward the arena, dragging Marron through the air with him.

Jeana scoffed. "Good riddance." She mumbled. Tamoe just looked at his sister before staring out into the stadium itself. The purple haired girl took a seat and resumed the reading of her magazine.

* * *

Bruce and Marron landed on the tiled walkway and the latter was livid. Her face was red with anger, her blue eyes searching the area for something to throw. The male simply stood there, arms folded behind his head casually as he watched his friend stomp around angrily. "She had the nerve to tell me about fighting, Bruce!"

"You guys are girls. Don't girls argue all the time?" Bruce asked innocently and Marron sighed, rubbing her temple in annoyance.

"How did you even get involved with a brat like her?" She asked despite hearing the story already. Bruce frowned before walking over to Marron, placing his hand on her shoulder. The blond turned to face her friend, who was now smiling at her. As if it was contagious, she smiled a little too. "Listen," she said, her anger subsiding substantially. "That girl will get you into trouble."

"Don't say that." Bruce reassured. "She's kind of nice."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, catching the two by surprise and causing them to cringe. Bruce turned to see two monks slamming what resembled a drumstick against a gong. Intermission was over. The dark skinned male turned to face his friend once more. The smile lessened but never left his face. "It's my turn to fight, Marron. I'll see you in the finals."

Marron nodded. "Good luck, Bruce." She said before high-fiving him and turning to walk away. She didn't get far, taking three steps before turning around, her face red again. Bruce arched his eyebrows in confusion, watching his friend stare right at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Are my boobs really out?" She asked with no shame.

"Marron!" Bruce shouted, turning away shyly to face the ring. He could hear her footsteps retreating into the lobby and his dark green eyes went past the ring to the bleachers just in front of him. Just in front of the wall separating the grass and the spectators were none other than Sifu Kame and Roshi. Although he wasn't sure, Bruce could swear he saw Sifu Kame nod to him approvingly and the teen simply nodded back.

Bruce looked to the summer sky and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He inhaled deeply, focusing his senses as he mentally prepared himself for the match. Many people trained for the past three years to enter this tournament and it was extremely lucky that Bruce made it despite making the decision to participate a month ago. He was sometimes marveled at the fact he actually made it into the tournament.

His eyes came out from underneath his eyelids, locking onto his opponent who was no more than six feet in front of him. The creature was of the Majin race - the origins of which are unknown - and extremely rotund. The fighter's most notable traits were his pink skin and the two pink appendages that stretched from the side of his head, along with the several holes in his body, which small wisps of steam would come from. His small round eyes radiated with innocence and they were on Bruce, watching him carefully.

As for his clothing, his outfit was very animated and strange. A very large scarf wrapped around his neck and the top part of his black and gold vest, which had two large buttons on it. His large stomach was reveal and to finish out his very cartoonish ensemble, a purple sash wrapped around his waist and held up his green and white pants, which resembled a candy cane. The strangest part, besides his appearance, was the fact he was sucking a lollipop nonchalantly.

Bruce arched his eyebrows. 'Is this guy serious? He doesn't seem to take care of himself.'

The announcer brought the microphone to his mouth and spun around, facing a section of the crowd. "Alright, folks!" The sun gleamed off of his sunglasses. "The third match of the Tenkaichi Budokai will begin in mere seconds. It is Double B versus Bruce!"

'Double B,' Bruce thought. 'That's a strange name…'

The Majin warrior known as Double B took the lollipop out of his mouth and held it toward Bruce. The teenager arched his eyebrows, having no idea what to do expect. After calculating his aim, the Majin tossed the candy sucker. There was need for Bruce to duck because it went soaring over his head at a breakneck speed, flying toward the lobby entrance. A group of fighters huddled in front of the lobby broke apart, watching the candy fly past them into the building and there was a loud crash soon after. "Score!" Double B cried out in joy, his voice high.

"What the…" One fighter was heard saying. The man walked into the lobby and a loud gasp followed.

"What is it!?" Another fighter asked, peering in.

"He made it into the garbage can!" The first fighter shouted and everyone looked shocked, including Bruce. Marron came walking out of the lobby, a bit surprised herself. She looked to her friend and gave him a look of encouragement. Bruce turned back to the pink fighter.

"If that was supposed to intimidate me, it didn't work." The teenager remarked, immediately dropping into his stance. He held his right arm out, bent at the elbow with all fingers curled inward with the exception of his index, middle fingers and thumb. His left arm was drawn to his side, his hand balled into a fist and his legs were spread out, parallel to his arms.

The Majin stood there, his small eyes on Bruce. The fellow simply bounced back and forth, almost in joy.

The announcer jumped back dramatically and crouched down, slamming an open palm on the ground. "Begin!"

Bruce jumped forward, closing the distance between the two easily. His right leg came out and caught the Majin in the arm. The pink fighter's arm felt like a combination of rubber and bubble gum. Bruce could feel his ankle sink into his elastic skin. He bounded off the Majin and then shot forward, throwing a powerful flurry of fists against his stomach. It seemed it wasn't working; his fists were bouncing off his chubby stomach.

Double B giggled, holding his stomach as Bruce jumped back, dropping into his stance once more. The teenager blinked in complete confusion. The blows he dealt created dents in his opponent's body but otherwise, he seemed unscathed. "What the…"

Then a sharp pain shot through his skull. Bruce reached for his forehead, dropping to one knee and suddenly losing breath. Double B noticed this and stopped his giggling, his face contorting into what looked like an expression of concern. "You okay?" The Majin asked.

As fast as the pain came, it went. The spectators looked confused; all of them becoming strange quiet. Marron nearly jumped on the stage to help her friend but she knew that could result in his disqualification. Bruce rose to his feet, shaking his head. 'That was killer.' He thought aloud, nearly falling over again. He regained his balance and dropped into his stance. "Alright, I'm sorry about that. Let's continue."

Double B shrugged. "Okay."

The teen ignited his aura briefly and launched at his opponent once more. Instead of attacking normal, he drew at his energy reserves, coating his muscles in his ki energy. Anyone who could sense ki could feel the power behind his attacks, including Double B. Double B's gleeful expression faded into a serious one. He dropped into his own defensive stance, crossing his arms over his chest.

The ki-driven fist crashed into Double B's arms and he skid back. The Majin grunted in pain and decided to retaliate. He used one arm to push away Bruce's completely outstretched arm, knocking him back and throwing him off-balance. With his other arm, he slammed his fist into a defenseless Bruce's torso, sending him back. The teen flew through the air like a rag doll, almost as if he had no control of his movement. The turtle student tumbled a couple times before stopping himself with his ki.

"Nice try!" He shouted, his white energy coming to life around him. He shot toward his opponent at a high speed, drawing both fists back. . The heavy fighter began to charge his ki in response, causing pink flame of energy rise around him. Double B, realizing this was serious, responded accordingly and flew forward. He was pretty fast himself for a portly fellow.

The two fighters met above the center of the arena and began to exchange blows. Bruce threw a punch. Double B did something inhuman to dodge, sucking his head into his neck in a very animated matter and allowing to pop back into place seconds later. This alarmed Bruce, which also left him open. Double B landed two lightning quick shots to his torso once more, knocking him back in the air. "Just because I big don't mean I can't fight!" Double B shouted in his childish voice.

The hits winded him, causing him to wince in pain. The fact he needed to infuse ki into his attacks was taxing and surprising. Otherwise, he wouldn't be landing any hits or dealing any form of damage to his opponent. Double B was on him seconds later and once again, the pain through his skull. Like a knee jerk reaction, Bruce went to grasp his head but was knocked into the arena by an attack from Double B's fist.

Tiles and dirt were thrown up as Bruce smashed into the tiled floor. He was scratched from a couple chipped tiles but otherwise he was fine. Suddenly, his forehead throbbed with the pain once more but soon, it subsided. "What the hell!?" He cursed angrily, standing up and dusting himself off. He was already losing; Double B seemed a lot stronger than him.

His eyes narrowed in frustration as Double B landed a couple feet away. Bruce's eyes went to the announcer, who was too awe-struck to offer any commentary. He didn't want to look at Sifu Kame or Marron, who were probably ashamed of him right now. His fists clenched in anger. He rarely let his emotions get the best of him but he seemed to so vulnerable around this Majin. It was certainly strange.

Double B tilted his head as much as he could in confusion. "You okay?" He asked genuinely.

"I'm fine." Bruce responded through gritted teeth. His eyebrows knitted. Something was off. The strange headache-like sharp pains through his skull was messing with his perception definitely. Double B was beating him already. It seemed like there were on two different levels and Bruce had to even things out.

He turned to Marron, looking at her carefully. The blond was watching in silent, clearly concerned and curious about what going through her friend's mind. Bruce turned away, facing Double B. "I guess I have to get serious." He said seriously.

Double B pounded his chest and held a hand up to the sky. "Yes, please do!"

Bruce nodded, taking a deep breath and drawing both fists to his side. He seemed to be concentrating on something. The announcer looked at Bruce and soon after realizing he was drawing at his ki, reached for his scouter. He placed the device over his eye (even over his sunglasses) and stared at the orange clad fighter. "The participant is gathering energy!" He shouted into the mic.

Then, Bruce started to yell at the top of his lungs. His white energy swirled around him, forming ropes upon ropes of ki. His eyes widen as the veins in his arm pushed against his skin, in an attempt to get free it seemed. The arena began to shake and the loose tiles were pulled from the floor, lifting up around the teen. Double B watched in amazement, mouth agape. Powerful winds began to pick up in the general area as Bruce powered up.

'He can't be actually…' Marron though, shielding herself from the powerful winds. 'I told him not to!'

Soon, everything stopped, including Bruce's yelling. He took a slow deep breath and drawing his arms in. Everyone watched in anticipation.

Seconds later, he threw his arms out to his sides. His muscles instantly became more defined and his aura gradually faded into a scarlet color. Bruce's skin almost looked like someone was looking at under a red light. All during this, the powered-up fighter called out with vigor:

"KAIO-KEN!"

* * *

Happy Presidents' Day to all my American readers and a happy Monday to everyone else. Here is another chapter. I also decided that the Kaioken will work differently in this story. Since there was no real difference between Kaioken and Kaiokenx2, I've decided to create one. Kaioken adds an additional 50% (of the user's base pl) to their power level. Kaioken x2 actually multiplies the base power level but it isn't possible to stack it.

How exactly did Bruce learn Kaioken? All will be explained.

So Bruce's power level is 5,012. 50% of 5012 is 2,506. 5012 + 2,506 = 7, 518.

Bruce - Base ; 5012

Kaioken - 7, 518

Double B - 9,005


	9. Invasion (June 7th, Age 853)

Jeana was peering at the arena from the booth, seeing Bruce and a heavy pink fighter preparing to fight. She was excited. Whenever she thought about her bodyguard fighting, the bank robbery immediately came to her mind. The way he completely thrashed the robbers effortlessly was amazing and she often thought about where she would be if he never was there. She could be tied up in a warehouse somewhere and her dad would have to pay a fortune to save her. The purple haired girl stood next to her brother, awaiting the start of the match.

Then it started and it was explosive. Bruce and the pink fighter going at it: throwing limbs at each other with with what looked like wild abandon. At least, that what it looked like to Jeana's untrained eyes. In actuality, they were precise blows, launched at lightning-fast speeds. It didn't seem like Bruce was winning, much to the girl's dismay. A couple minutes in and Bruce seemed to be overwhelmed by his opponent's tenacity and innocent, which combined made of a mockery of the orange clad family.

Bruce clutched his forehead in pain more than once during the match and Jeana started to get worried. What if he lost? Although her and Bruce's relationship wasn't really personal, she knew how much fighting meant to him. As if possessed by some caring spirit, Jeana looked to Tamoe. "Stay here with mom and dad. I'm gonna go down there to get closer."

Before Tamoe could protest, Jeana left the room.

She maneuvered through the bleachers and stands and arrived at the fighter's lobby, which was vacant. All the participating fighters had moved outside to watch the match and Jeana joined them.

The girl came out of the building just to see Bruce charging up. From close up, it was quite scary. The air around him was distorting from the heat of his aura. The tiles under him were chipping away like paint. Bruce was the epicenter of a personal storm: winds began to whip around the area, forcing anyone near him to shield themselves with the exception of the pink fighter. The pink fighter watched in anticipation.

The buzzing from his aura stopped and Bruce leaned forward. Jeana was confused. He didn't look any different. Was all that for show?

Then the hum of his aura returned at a higher frequency. The bodyguard threw his arms out, releasing a shockwave that blew out the tiles from under him. Jeana watched and that the energy hit her, yanking her off the ground and into the air. The other fighters around her gasped, some scrambling to catch her. It was a shock that Marron was the one to do it.

The blond moved at a high speed, appearing behind Jeana in the air and catching her easily. The purple haired girl exhaled with her eyes wide in fear. She turned to look at her savior and was immediately displeased. Marron stared at her, awaiting a thanks but received none. "Oh, you're bratty _and_ rude?" The blond girl whispered angrily, setting Jeana on the ground carefully.

Jeana simply grunted and turned back to the arena. She was surprised to see Bruce standing there, coated in a thick red light. "I thought his ki aura or whatever was white. How did it get red?"

"He used the Kaio-ken." Marron said bitterly.

Jeana turned back to Marron. "Kaio-what?"

Marron sighed. "What do you know?" She said, glancing at the girl.

Jeana simply shot her a nasty glare but it was ignored. Marron held a finger up in a matter-of-a-fact manner and closed her eyes. "Kaio-ken is a move that reaches past the user's limits and tugs at their ki reserves, giving them a burst of energy and raising their power level. According to Gramps, it can even be used to multiply your ki temporarily in short bursts. I can use it too but Bruce has been better than me at it."

"Huh." Jeana arched her eyebrows, actually interested. "Bruce never showed me this when he was training for the tournament, though."

"Why would he? It's very taxing and causes immense physical strain. Bruce is very skilled though, seeing as he is maintaining the technique right now. However, he has to concentrate in order to regulate his ki."

"What happens if he doesn't regulate it?" Jeana asked. "His ki, I mean."

"Well, it could damage his body. His body isn't used to such high levels of ki. So much could be real bad."

"Then why would he use it?" Jeana asked, practically shouting.

"Because he's competitive, dumb and wants to win." Marron responded, shrugging.

Sifu Kame seemed to be the only one unaffected by the kiai created from Bruce's power-up. The spectators were all watching intently, being lucky enough that the shockwave lost power when it reached them. The Turtle Hermit simpy watched, a completely emotionless face to anyone else but disappointment heavy in his eyes. Bruce had used a move that Sifu Kame taught him just in case he needed to protect himself from a stronger opponent, not for sport. He sighed. "Come on, Bruce." He moaned, rubbing his bald head.

"Gramps, when did you teach Bruce the Kaio-ken!?" Roshi asked, looking up at his grandfather. He had been asking him to teach him for years but to no avail.

"A couple years ago." Sifu Kame responded casually, holding his walking stick steadily. 'Well, Bruce, if you're gonna use it, you better win."

Bruce was standing proudly, a smirk on his face. He had never been so compelled to win before in his life. Double B stood in front of him, still bouncing back and forth. The red aura buzzed around him. He could feel the surplus energy flowing through his body, pulsing through his muscles. He couldn't remember the last time he felt the rush of the technique but it felt amazing.

"You ready?" He asked seriously. He had no idea why but he felt so vulnerable around this guy. Double B seemed to drawing out Bruce's negative emotions indirectly.

"Of course, I always ready." The Majin responded, throwing his hands up before dropping into a stance.

Bruce moved forward, a lot faster this time. He was in front of Double B within seconds and drove a fist into his face. The blow sank into the Majin's gummy skin but damage was surely done this time. He pulled back and slammed his shin against Double B's side, sending him staggering sideways.

"Whoa, Bruce is turning the tables." The announcer shouted and the crowd roared.

Double B regained his balance, turning around and thrusting his fist outward. The punch was obviously short but Bruce was surprised when Majin's fist stretched out. Bruce brought his arms up, blocking the punch that send him back a little. Instead of retracting his arm, his hand opened up and the familiar sound of charging ki reached Bruce's ears. Pink energy quickly formed into a sphere and exploded against Bruce as he attempted to jump away.

The explosion tore a little of his gi but otherwise, Bruce was fine. 'I shoulda' saw that coming. I'm not thinking.' He thought. The teen summoned his crimson aura and advanced through the smoke. He could feel Double B's ki move upwards and Bruce redirected himself, flying upwards to meet his skyward opponent.

Double B prepared himself as Bruce flew up to him and once against the two engaged in a blow exchange. However, it seemed to be the Turtle student's favor this time. He was visibly overpowering his opponent. Bruce parried a fist and drove a fist into Double B's stomach, catching the Majin off-guard. He pulled away and spun around, throwing a fist against the Majin's head, sending him crashing into the arena.

Marron watched in confusion. "Why is he being so aggressive?"

Jeana looked to Marron. "He's trying to win. I think he has the right mentality." The blonde groaned in annoyance and Jeana turned to her. Her arms crossed over her chest, she leaned forward, getting in Marron's face. "What's the problem now?"

Marron raised her hand, pressed her index finger against Jeana's forehead and pushed her away. Before the purple haired girl decided to say anything, the female turtle student turned to the fight. "Bruce isn't really mean when he's fighting unless he's fighting to protect as you've seen." She said, moving a strand of her hair from her face. "He's really trying to win, like he has some vendetta against this Double B fellow."

"I just think he's just fighting to win." Jeana responded.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Marron said angrily. These two just didn't along. They were polar opposites. "What do you even know about Bruce anyway? He's just some meat shield to you."

Jeana gasped, taking that as an offense. She placed her hands on her hips. "He's _not_ just some meat shield. He's my friend."

"He's your friend?" Marron asked, clearly a skeptic.

"Yeah. He is."

"How old is he?"

"What?"  
"How old is Bruce?" Marron asked again and Jeana seemed perplexed. She looked down and stroked her chin in thought. After a couple seconds, the blonde sighed. "See, you don't even know. He's sixteen."

"I know he's sixteen!" Jeana lied. Her red cheeks signified her embarrassment.

"He's been living with you guys for months now and I bet that everyone in your family knows enough about him except you." Marron fumed. "He's _your_ bodyguard; he risked his life for you despite not knowing you. You're just exploiting his powers because you have money and lack self-defense. You can at least get to know your savior."

"I do know him." Jeana attempted to defend herself but Marron was hitting the nerve Tamoe did. Aside from the fact he was a martial artist, Jeana knew nothing about Bruce. She didn't remember they were the same age. Her blue eyes fell to the grass in shame. Guilt washed over her and it only intensified when she looked at Marron or Bruce. "I mean, he's my friend."

"No he's not. You're horrible." Marron knew she was laying it on too thick but she didn't care. She felt such contempt toward Jeana. Bruce left the school in order to learn more about the world Sifu Kame shielded him from, not to protect some ungrateful spoiled rich girl. "Bruce is like my brother and you treat him like he's nobody."

The Namek, Vyolen walked out of the lobby at this point. Feeling like the video feed on the monitor inside didn't do the two fighters justice, he wanted to watch the fight from close up. With his enhanced hearing, The Namekian had heard the argument between the two women and it was quite amusing to him. However, he didn't say a word.

Jeana stayed quiet, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned in the direction of the stage, but paid no mind to the fight. After a couple seconds, the girl threw her head down and turned away, running off.

"At least know your savior." Marron repeated, turning her attention to the fight.

"You good!" Double B complimented, blocking and parrying Bruce's strikes.

"You too." Bruce said, smirking. He was throwing a flurry of punches, sliding the occasional kick to catch his opponent off-guard. However, Double B was on top of his game. The heavy fighter was pushing off each blow, albeit with a little difficulty.

Double B pushed off a kick and the two fighters separated, each landing on one side of the arena.

The second his feet touched the ground, the pain returned. Bruce ignored it this time, seeing as his concentration couldn't lapse if he wanted to maintain the Kaio-ken. He solidified his stance and waiting his opponent's next move.

The pink fighter stood there, thinking of his next plan of attack. Blocking those attacks were a lot harder than expected and it was easy to say the Majin wasn't prepared for that Kaio-ken. His rubbery skin was throbbing but he shrugged off the pain. He was enjoying this match but even he couldn't fight off the animosity that he was dishing out and receiving. Although the two fighters have never met before, it seemed that they were had something against one another when they were fighting. Double B didn't really mind: the two were trying their best and it was a great fight.

Bruce's forehead was throbbing and it was getting harder for him to concentrate. The Kaioken was getting harder to maintain as a result, the ki flowing in him beginning to burn his muscles. 'I have to win this now.' The fighter thought, drawing a fist to his side.

Vyolen was watching intently when his antennae twitched. The green man turned skyward, staring into the distance. 'What's that sound?'

The entire arena was quiet, everyone awaiting one of the two fighter's next move. Double B and Bruce watched each other carefully, neither moving. A large cloud moved over the arena, casting a large shower over the lobby building and half of the arena. The teenager prepared to move out when an intense humming rang through the entire island, shaking the ground.

Bruce assumed it was his ki but several gasps coming from the crowd said otherwise. Double B dropped his stance and pointed upwards. At that moment, Bruce noticed that the cloud's shadow was beginning to encompass the entire area. He looked at the crowd, who was looking up as well, terrified looks on their face.

"What's everyone looking at?" Bruce asked, dropping his Kaio-ken and looking skyward. His eyes widened in shock. It wasn't a cloud over the ring, it was a large ship! The aircraft was moving slowly through the air, the engine humming loudly. It was shaped like a blimp with four wings, two on each side. Turbines hung from the bottom wing on each side and a large propeller was mounted on the mose. It was primarily black in color, the black melting into a dark crimson on some parts. The thing that was the most noticeable was the symbol on the side of the ship.

A large red symbol, almost resembling a pair of pants with two letter 'R's on the side and large letter 'P' in the center.

Everyone was quiet as the ship stopped right above them before descending onto the space between the lobby and arena. Bruce was watching, unsure of how to react. He couldn't sense any person's ki emanating from the ship, which worried him slightly. Was there even anyone in there? The fighters in front of the lobby scattered, most of them piling onto the stage near Bruce.

Marron came up to next to Bruce, worried. "What's going on?"

Vyolen simply looked around in concern and in silence.

Bruce shook his head, equally as confused. "I have no idea." He looked to the announcer, who simply shrugged his shoulders and watched in horror as the ship came down onto the lobby building, crushing mercilessly.

"Oh my god. He's gonna blow himself up!"

Everyone turned to the source of the noise, which was in the bleachers. Marron, Vyolen and Bruce noticed Sifu Kame and Roshi look to the right to see a man standing up in the stands, trench coat thrown up to reveal a mechanism strapped to his chest. Instinctively, Sifu Kame threw up a bubble of ki, encompassing as many of the bystanders possible and the man pressed a button on the mechanism.

There was devastating explosion, tearing into the stands and people alike. A giant dome of fire erupted from where the man was standing along with smoke and debris. Screams of terror were heard. Then, like a domino effect, random people scattered all along the crowd stood up, opening their trench coats and detonating the bombs attached to their chests. Everyone was screaming, some attempting to avoid the explosion near them. Bodies were thrown into the air from the force of the detonation, along with plethora of burning, severed limbs and fabrics of clothing.

The thick smell of sulfur filled the air.

Bruce watched in horror along with everyone else. His green eyes stared at each point in the crowd where a suicide bomber detonated themselves and once the smoke cleared, there large holes in the stand. The grass and bleachers were littered with dead bodies, children and adults alike some burned beyond recognition. Some civilians managed to escaped, climbing down the bleachers and fleeing the site of the Tenkaichi Budokai.

Sifu Kame had protected a handful of civilians and Roshi. The blue barrier dispersed and the old man looked around. 'What in the world is going on?'

The ship's landing caught everyone's attention, everyone looking on as a series of mechanical whirling emitting from the vessel. The engine hummed to a halt and there was large beep. 'Ki signature cloaking device, deactivating.' A mechanical voice rang out.

Anyone who could sense energy felt a huge amount of ki signatures flood out from the ship. The hatch, located just to the side of the nose, opened. Several men, armed with strange guns and black, thin armor, rushed out. There had to be over fifty of them. The troops were all in sync; they moved to the front of the ship and lined up, leaving a large space in the middle of their formation. Three more people walked off of the ship.

One was a tan skinned man that stood over six feet easily and his muscles were visible through his green overcoat. His orange hair was fashioned into a Mohawk and a red scouter sat on the left side of his face. He had a very pronounced jaw and a serious expression to match. On his left breast, was a small name plate that read 'Black'.

The person behind him was a woman, fair-skinned with dark purple hair. Her eyes were the exact same color and she looked almost heavenly. Her outfit consisted of a black combat suit with several straps and two guns strapped to her side, along with a series of projectiles. On her back was a samurai sword. Her name plate read 'Violet' and she too had a scouter.

Finally, the last person was the tallest man, a lot taller than the first. He was over seven feet tall and had crimson colored hair. A face mask covered his chin along with the left side of his face and forehead. Instead of a normal left eye, there was a large red glass over it. He wore a black tuxedo with a bow tie the same color of his hair. He lacked a name plate.

The three figures moved through the middle of the troop's formations, coming to front to face the warriors on the ring. "Hm, Commander Red." The woman said calmly, looking at the tallest man. "Phase one was a success as you can see."

"I agree, General Violet." The man known as Commander Red replied. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a tin box and a lighter. He withdrew a cigar from the box and lit it, taking a long puff. "How do you feel about it, Colonel Black?" He asked, turning to the man on his right and exhaling the smoke.

"I agree with General Violet, sir." He responded.

The martial artists who had migrated into the crowd earlier and survived the explosions, rushed off of the stands. They jumped off the bleachers, onto the grass and joined Bruce, Vyolen and Marron on the ring. Roshi and Sifu Kame did the same seconds later.

Sifu Kame walked past everyone, standing in front of the group. "What do you guys want?" He asked, pointing his walking stick at them. "Did you orchestrate this slaughter?"

"You must be Sifu Kame, leader of the Turtle School." Commander Red said, taking another drag. He looked to Bruce and Marron, noticing the turtle insignia on their chests. "And these are your students. I presume these people are all martial artists, as well?"

Roshi stepped forward, hand on his sword. "Yeah! So what?"

Commander Red chuckled before looking to his colleagues, who were emotionless. A wave of fear washed over everyone on the arena but that didn't stop them. They all dropped into their stances as the troops loaded their guns and pointed into the crowd.

"Alright, troops. Kill every martial artist here."

* * *

AND THE PLOT STARTS. Here's an update folks. Once again, thank you for those who are reading my story. Enjoy. :)


	10. Retaliation (June 7th, Age 853)

Tamoe's jaw dropped; the match between Bruce and Double B was amazing. The two traded blows like pros, each move executed perfectly. Although it seemed the Turtle student was losing in the beginning, the Kaioken technique of his certainly balanced the scale. "Amazing." Was all the boy could say.

His eyes moved over to his parents, who were watching the match in silence as opposed to every other spectator, who showcased a plethora of responses to the match. Tamoe wished that he entered the tournament, then those people would be rooting for him as well. He felt so caged in this booth but he couldn't just run like his sister; he'd get in trouble. It wasn't fair but it was the truth.

Then, he was the first ones to see the ship. Due to his high vantage point, Tamoe was able to see the large steel blimp fly into the Tenkaichi Budokai's airspace. "Mom, Dad!" He exclaimed, eyes wide in fright. The short boy turned to his parents, who were in shock.

Dr. Brief didn't say a word but his wife screamed at the top of her lungs. The other occupants of the booth, which only was about ten, rose to see the commotion. Once they saw the ship descend upon the lobby building, crushing it like nothing, they all screamed. Tamoe turned around to the door, only to see it open. Jeana came walking in, rubbing her face. Her eyes were red.

"What's going on?" She asked, walking over to the window and pushed past some people. She came up next to her brother and before Tamoe could answer, she saw everything. "What the hell…"

People began to pile out the ship, most dressed in black and armed. The stadium came to a hush and large explosions rocked the booth. Everyone in the booth either felt to the ground or grabbed onto something to keep them standing. Once the explosions stopped, the booth's occupants looked around in an eerie silence. "I think we should leave." Jeana said, seemingly voicing everyone's thoughts.

"No one's going anywhere."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and there was that dog man from earlier, adorning in his shirt with the red symbol. He stood in front of the door, a pistol in hand and katana strapped to his back. A lot wondered how he concealed such weapons.

Jeana stared at the symbol carefully before turning around, glancing at the ship. The two signs were the same. The others were unable to make the connection. She felt a sense of hopelessness wash over her. Bruce wasn't her to protect her; he was down there, in the midst of raging spectators and terrorists. "Oh god."

The dogman raised his pistol to the crowd of people. "God can't help you now. Now, all of you get down. The Red Pants Army is taking this island under siege."

Everyone was too frightened or too bold to move. The dogman shot a warning shot and everyone dropped. The Brief family stayed near one another. Tamoe gritted his teeth.

'I trained with Bruce and I can't even stop this guy.' He thought angrily. 'I have to do something.'

* * *

The martial artists were in their stances, all prepared to fight off this threat. The soldiers in black held up their guns, looking into their sights and aiming carefully. The warriors couldn't move, as most of them felt they need to protect the escaping spectators, who were still clearing the area.

"Ready," Commander Red said, pointing to the group of fighters. "Fire!"

The soldiers pulled their triggers and instead of bullets, large nets fired out. Dozens of trap nets expanded, all large enough to capture all fighters present. Those who were able and smart enough to took flight. Sifu Kame, Roshi, Bruce, Marron, Vyolen, Double B and nine others shot high into the air. The other fighter attempted to run but they were captured. The net pinned them to the stadium and delivered a powerful shock several times, incapacitating them all.

The fighters who escaped floated in the air, weighing the options.

Commander Red took a puff of his cigar, blowing his largest cloud of smoke yet. "You know, Sifu Kame." He said, drawing the martial arts master's attention. The bald teacher arched his eyebrows and held his stick readily. It was surprised that none of them had sprung into action yet. Then again, none of them knew what they were against so the wisest choice was to stay put.

Bruce took a deep breath and floated next to his former teacher and adoptive father. "What do we now, old man?" He asked in a hush voice, knitting his eyebrows in confusion. It was quite to keep his head right now. Fatigue was biting at him and the whole suddenness of the situation was overwhelming to say the least.

Sifu Kame kept his eyes on Commander Red. "I'm not sure, Bruce. We need to see who these guys are exactly."

Double B broke from the group, dashing madly at the group. "YOU GUYS TERRIBLE HURT GOOD PEOPLE!" He shouted angrily, his pink aura flaring around him. One man held his gun toward the incoming Majin and fired a large steel pellet at the fighter. Double B halted in his tracks and the metal sphere hit him, exploding into a net and wrapping around him.

"Double B!" Bruce shouted in concerned. The net buzzed and then released large electrical shock, eliciting high pitched screams of pain from the captured Majin. The fighter's skin smoked as he descended to the ground, smoking.

Sifu Kame's eyes widened in horror. "You monsters."

Commander Red smiled evilly. "Hey, he came at us."

Bruce clenched his fists. "You won't get away with this!"

"Damn it," General Violet said abruptly, before inserting a hand into her shirt, digging deep into her bra and withdrawing a couple dollar bills. She then split the amount in half and handed it to both Commander Red and Colonel Black.

"Told you one of them was going to say it." Colonel Black said, inserting the money into his pocket. Commander Red did the same. They all maintained a blank face the entire time.

Bruce was angry now. "This isn't a bet. You guys killed innocent people!" The teenager pointed at the group and Commander Red broke into a laugh. Bruce arched his eyebrows. "What are you laughing at now?"

"Your power level."

Bruce seemed offended. "What about it?"

"It's puny yet it's one of the largest here. The Majin and Namekian are the only ones who seem to stand a chance." Commander Red boasted. He tapped the left side of his face, the red sphere over his eye glowing menacingly. He looked up at Bruce. "Five thousand twelve."

He moved his head, making eye contact with Marron, Roshi, Vyolen and Double B. "Four thousand nine hundred, three thousand twenty-seven – " He gasped. "See now, seven thousand seven hundred fourteen and an impressive eight thousand ninety two." Commander Red didn't even glance in the direction of the other fighters, simply deactivating his scanning device and turning to his men.

"Alright, boys. Take out the Majin and old man first." He demanded, turning away and walking toward the ship. Colonel Black and General Violet followed right behind their leader.

The martial artists decided to react now. Each and every one flared their ki, a rainbow of colored auras appearing as they charged toward the group of men. Double B took a deep breath and his rubber like body expanded to cover some of the troops. The pink fighter laid over them, digging his feet and fingers into the ground to keep himself grounded.

Marron dropped into the center of the formation, causing the troops to back up and point their guns at her. She ducked under one man's rifle, slamming her forearm against the barrel of his gun and knocking it out of his hand. Her foot then came up, the heel slamming into his temple and cracking his helmet, knocking him out instantly. The other armed men were in shock, unable to react quickly enough as Marron successfully knocked each one in rapid succession.

Vyolen and Bruce landed in front of the troops, the former stepping forward and taking a more…_aggressive_ approach. The green fighter held his hand and released a shockwave of energy, knocking most into the steel hull of the ship, weapons dropping out their hands or crumbling into balls of steel from the pressure. Bruce looked at him. "Don't kill them!" Bruce shouted.

"They killed a lot of people." Vyolen reasoned, dropping his arms down to his waist and looking for more target. "An eye for an eye."

Bruce groaned and shot forward, throwing a stiff punch into a man's face and breaking his nose. It seemed that the martial artists were overpowering the Red Pants Army. Until, Double B was the first to get incapacitated. The troops trapped under the Majin withdrew rods from their side, all with pointed ends and jammed them into Double B's stomach. He didn't feel initially, until the pikes all released a powerful electrical charge.

Everyone turned in the direction of Double B, the crackling of electricity reaching their ears. Bruce's eyes widened. "Double B!" The teenager clutched his chest, as if felt the shock himself.

If he weren't too busy fending off his own batch of Red Pants troop, Bruce would have gone to help Double B in a heartbeat. He could only watch as his body returned to its normal proportions and the troops around him zapped him a couple more times while tying him up.

Vyolen ducked under a gun, throwing an open palm into one troop's chest. "Pay attention!" He shouted to Bruce, launching a ki blast at a troop who was coming at the turtle student from behind. Bruce silently thanked him, turning around and slamming a backhand into the troop, knocking him down.

Sifu Kame and Roshi were working in tandem, the former giving his great-grandson strict orders not to kill anyone of these soldiers. Roshi used the blunt side of his sword, smashing and clubbing at the soldiers while Sifu Kame effortlessly knocked out his fair share of Red Pants troops.

The three Red Pants leaders watched in amusement, watching their troops fall down one by one. "It seems that one of us might have to step in." Commander Red said, arms folded behind his back.

"I shall, if need be." Colonel Black volunteered almost instantly. Although his expression was blank, his two colleagues knew he was itching to get into action.

Bruce broke from the group, running toward the downed Double B. A group of troops fired rounds at him, causing him to dive to the side. Unable to find cover, Bruce bounced around, making sure to not draw fire to the group of unconscious martial artists or his current, moving allies. The teen focused his ki carefully, his eyes closing as he dodged the bullets. "Kaioken!" He shouted, his red aura bursting forth.

His image faded into an after image and Bruce was in behind the firing troops. He formed his hand into a karate chop and slammed the side of his hand into the back of one's neck, knocking them out instantly. He punched another, kneed one in the fact and brought the bottom of his right foot into the last one, knocking them all out instantly. His Kaioken faded upon the last hit, the teen deciding not waste any needed energy.

The turtle student's eyes locked onto Double B and he charged forward, stepping forward to save his ally. However, the second he moved forward, Bruce felt something hard slammed into his face. A sharp pain ran through his skull and Bruce could feel the blood gush from his nose as he stumbled back.

Everyone looked over to Bruce and in front of him was Colonel Black, arm outstretched in front of him. The turtle student held his nose in pain as Colonel Black followed up, punching the teen in the stomach and winding him.

"Bruce!" Sifu Kame called out in concern. The old man charged his ki, a gallant blue flame coming to life around him. Before the old man could move, his body went numb. Everyone had turned their attention to him, awaiting his next move but the old man just stood there in shock. A troop was behind him, equally as surprised.

He had a joyous look on his face. In his hand, he was holding a needle with a purple handle.

"Tranquillizer." Vyolen muttered in annoyance, his brow furrowing.

"He gets a promotion!" Commander Red shouted, looking at the troop and nodding in approval.

Marron looked at Bruce then to Sifu Kame, who fell forward, Roshi stepping forward to catch him. She would've gone to help Bruce but he was still standing. That troop had sedated her grandfather and she needed to act fast. The blond appeared behind the troop, her fist drawn back. Before he could turn, she drove her fist into the center of his spine, dropping him instantly. The girl stood next to her grandfather and brother. "Is he okay!?"

The old martial arts teacher's skin was a plethora of colors. It went from red to purple in a matter of seconds and his breathing became shallow. Roshi looked down at his grandfather, clearly worried. "I don't know what they hit him with but we need to get him to Grandma!"

Marron looked up, almost forgetting the situation. She looked over to Bruce getting knocked around by the Colonel but he seemed to be holding his own. The Namekian was knocking down the last couple of troops. The other fighters were down for the count. Could she afford to leave?

"Go!" Vyolen shouted, punching one troop in the fame. "We can handle it here! Just go get him taken care of!"

Marron looked to the Namek. She didn't know him but what he said seemed to be the wisest choice right now. The sooner she got her grandfather better, the sooner she could come back and help. The girl took the old man onto his back, his rather heavy shell making him extremely hard to carry. She would manage. "Roshi," She said, his blue eyes narrowing in concern.

Her little brother looked up. "What?" He said angrily, although it wasn't meant to be directly at her.

"You have to go check on Bruce's friends, the Brief family. We need Bruce down here and I need to take Grandpa to the school." She said and both of their gazes went to the booth high above the bleachers, who seemed like the only untouched object on the entire property. The stands were in shambles due to the explosions, dead and burned bodies were everywhere and the lobby was crushed under the ship.

Roshi nodded, gripping his sword. Together, the siblings lifted into the air. The Commander and General watched, surprisingly not doing anything. Marron gripped her grandfather tightly and began to fly off in toward the town in the distance. The Turtle School was just beyond there. Roshi took off toward the booth.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" General Violet asked, looking down at Commander Red.

"No. Let her go. This is going according to plan." Commander Red said, taking a drag of his cigar.

* * *

Bruce ducked under a punch from the Colonel. He had done his best to dodge this entire time but small blows grazed him. Although the hits weren't direct, the fighter was able to collect that this man was hitting him with something _hard_. The first attack felt like a metal ball was smashed against his face and the second was that multiplied by ten. The turtle student found himself bobbing and weaving, attempting to find an opening to land his own attack. There was none it seemed.

Colonel Black cocked back and a mechanical cranking could be heard. Bruce's eyes widen as he jumped out of the way of a downward punch. The dirt buckled and shuddered under the force of his blow. His dark eyes moved to the airborne Bruce. "Stay still, maggot." He said, his rugged voice bland yet fierce.

Bruce flew backwards, landing on the stadium ring. He turned to see the downed fighters, some coming to. Another electric jolt ran through the nets, incapacitating them once again. His eyes went back to Colonel Black, who was approaching slowly. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, honestly confused.

"Why?" He said, stopping in his tracks. "Because of you martial artists, that's why."

Bruce arched his eyebrows in confusion. The disdain in his voice was familiar. His mind began to race, reaching into the deep crevices and drawing on a certain memory. A memory that involved him going into West City's middle park and meeting an anthromorphic dogman who had equally shown his disdain. His eyes widened. Why hadn't he made the connection sooner? "Red Pants Army!" He stammered, almost stupidly.

"That's who we are." Colonel Black said. "You fools learn about this mystical force called ki and cause mayhem. Super powered criminals, tournaments such as this where fighters fight for other's entertainments, like barbarians."

"It's a sport!" Bruce shouted back. "No one is out to harm anyone, it's for fun!"

"Like Barbarians," Colonel Black repeated through gritted teeth, showing an emotion for the first time. His face was full of pure, unfiltered anger. He shot forward and drew his fist back. Bruce prepared himself, bringing his arms up to taking the full force of the attack.

A blur of green came between the two and Colonel Black was forcibly stopped. Vyolen was in front of him, his arms pressed against Black's chest. His muscles were bulging, visible straining under pressure. Veins popped out all over his body. "Why didn't you _dodge_!?"

Bruce didn't answer, genuinely surprised to the Namekian in front of him. Vyolen pumped ki into his muscles, a purple aura coming around him as he pushed away Colonel Black. The latter stumbled back and the Namek jumped forward, placing his foot on the chin of his opponent and kicking up in an attempt to break his neck. This was unsuccessful as the Colonel's neck did snap up but nothing was broken.

"Damn it." Vyolen shouted as Black punched the Namek, sending him crashing into Bruce.

Bruce caught the green fighter and set him down, dropping his own stance immediately after. Colonel Black charged, the ground under him cracking from his weight. He sprung forward and Bruce charged his ki, flipping to the side to dodge a hammering punch. The tiles shattered and Vyolen was near the impact, bringing his arms up. As he protected his face, Colonel Black stopped in his spot and drove his boot into the Namek, catapulting him across the ring.

Bruce stopped his movement. He watched the Namekian move through the air and in response to an attempt to save his…friend, if you will; his muscles began to ache from soreness. The intense usage of Kaio-ken was starting to catch up to him. His nose was trickling blood this entire time it gradually lessening over time but his face throbbed with pain.

Everything that was happening was so sudden. When he woke up this morning, Bruce expected this tournament to go as smoothly as possible and everything to go on as normal. These people attacked and destroyed within minutes, causing mayhem and panic all across Papaya Island. The spectators were dead in the stands or maimed, fleeing into the town just outside of the Tenakichi Budokai property.

The teenager felt a sudden weight. With his master down for the count, he was one of the most capable right now. His eyes flashed with renewed determination and his fists clenched tightly, the veins in his arms bulging in response. He watched Vyolen engaged in close combat with the Colonel, as while digging past his limits. He had to help. He had to save the day.

His aura flashed red again but this time it was different. The color was more vibrant and the heat generated more intense. Bruce took a deep breath and looked up to the sky, eyes closed as if he was going to experience something painful. "Kaio-ken Times Two!" He shouted, the ground buckling and shattering below him.

* * *

"Who are you?" Jeana shouted. She was the bravest one in the room, seeing as she was the only one who spoke. The booth had been quiet for several minutes, the sounds of fists clashing and screaming reaching their ears from the arena below. The dogman, who stood there with his pistol cocked back, looked around. The purple haired girl swore she heard the shouts of Bruce and Marron , and despite hating the latter, she hoped they, along with everyone else, was okay. Her big blue orbs stared up at the armed person, who gave her a canine-esque smile.

"I am a part of this revolution." He responded dramatically. "I am part of the Red Pants Army; I am General Gold."

"You can shove your revolution up your ass!" Tamoe broke out suddenly. His parents would have scolded him for cursing in front of him, not that the teen ever had the guts to before anyhow. Tamoe was angry; he felt so powerless and something inside of him was amplifying that feeling. He felt like he should be dominating this guy right now but here he was, forced to his knees. Something about this was hurting his pride.

"Bold, boy." General Gold spoke, his eyes moving from Jeana to him then back to her. "You remember me, don't you?"

Jeana stayed quiet.

"Your friend came up to me a couple months ago. If he was smart, he would've struck me down then. That day… The Red Pants gained a lot of followers."

Jeana stayed quiet, her eyes dropping to the ground. She felt utterly helpless, just like that day at the bank. It was different this time; Bruce wasn't here. He was probably down at the ring, fighting off his own threat. No one could possibly save her. "This is how I die…" She whispered, pressing her forehead against the ground. Tears began to well in her eyes.

Tamoe could hear his sister's comment and that was the deciding factor. Although Jeana was extremely annoying and the epitome of mean, she was a part of his family and he needed to protect her. His mother and father were powerless. These other people were powerless. He was the only capable of doing anything, thanks to Bruce's training.

"Not today!" He shouted, pumping ki throughout his body. Tamoe shot up, crossing his arms in front of him as he sped into General Gold. The canine was shocked, the young teenager crashing into him and sending him into the door. The door was pulled off the hinges and the General Gold fell along with it. Tamoe looked around, seeing his gun on the floor. He kicked toward the corner of the room and dropped in a stance resembling Bruce's.

The General stood to his feet, his eyes wide in shock. "That was unexpected." He said calmly, his tone not matching his face.

Tamoe shot forward, drawing his fist back. He had to win. He had to protect everyone in this booth right now. "You messed with the wrong person today!" He hollered at the top of his lungs, a cocky smirk on his face. "I'm the strongest person on this island."

General Gold drew his sword. "I call your bluff, boy. I thought you were bold but it seems you're just stupid."

A sweat drop formed on the side of his face upon seeing the blade, Tamoe noticing it for the first time. Still, he couldn't turn and run.

"Tamoe, stand down! He'll kill you!" Mrs. Brief called out in concern, rising to her feet and rushing toward her side. Mr. Brief stood to his feet, grabbing his wife. She looked at him and he gave her a stern look.

"He can do it. Trust me, honey." Mr. Brief said quietly and a look from his wife could tell that this was uncharacteristic of him. Jeana was more surprised at her father than she was at Tamoe's bravery. Still, fear petrified her, thus keeping her quiet as she watched on. The other booth occupants did the same, looking on in amazement.

"He's so brave!"

"And cute!"

"But he's thirteen."

"Doesn't matter. Look what he did to that dog guy!"

Tamoe deepened his stance. He was ready.

"Whoa, man!" An unfamiliar voice came from the window and everyone turned. There, floating outside was a black haired boy dressed in a green shirt and tan colored pants, sword in hand. He flew into the room and stood behind Tamoe. A blue aura enveloped his sword. "You can't fight this guy alone. He's way stronger than you."

Tamoe looked to Roshi. "Your Bruce's friend!"

Roshi smirked. "The name's Roshi. Introductions later, we got some people to save."

Tamoe looked at him for a second before nodding. He turned back to General Gold.

"Children, too." General Gold said in mock disappointment. He dropped into a stand, holding the sword in front of him while bouncing forth and back. "You two would've lived a good life under the Red Pants rule."

"Shut up." Roshi said. "Let's just do this."

"Fair enough." General Gold responded with a sense of finally. The two swordsman dashed at each other, Tamoe following behind Roshi instantly.

A battle was about to envelope this entire hallway.


End file.
